I Am Strong
by Admiral Daala
Summary: She was one of the strongest the Sith Lord had ever seen even going through hours of endless torture. He now seeks out to find and capture her powerful and resilient spirit and have her as his pawn.   A Leia, Han, Luke and Darth Vader story
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing..._

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy! Please R &amp; R!<em>

She had remained remarkably resilient against his torturous interrogation. Not only had Darth Vader had used the most specialized and terrifying interrogation droid known on the market but he had also used his own powers assisted by the dark side of the Force. Whether she had unknowingly or purposely set up shields around herself, Vader was unable to break through them even though she hollered and screamed as the droid stuck her with needles filled with different kinds of poison to make her tell the truth. Her scream turned into a horrific blood-curdling howl when he tried to press inside her mind. But still, she resisted.

The Dark Lord of the Sith found this baffling anyone else would have crumbled and succumbed to the interrogation. Not her, she was different. Unfortunately time was not in his favor and he didn't get to ponder much about it due to the infernal Rebellion making their attempt on his master's new weapon. Soon the pests would be crushed and he would find out about the Princess and her remarkable mind….

* * *

><p>Princess Leia Organa had been rescued from the Death Star by a young man named Luke Skywalker, a scruffy looking space mercenary (so he deemed) named Han Solo and his ever trust worthy co-pilot Chewbacca.<p>

The Princess had been weakened by her interrogation when Luke came crashing into her cell, but she wasn't going to let that stand in her way. They managed to escape the Death Star with the all-important technical readouts of the station. What the smuggler, Han Solo called a ship she argued with him about having decency of staying with the Rebellion and if he cared about anything other than himself. He made it very clear to her that he only cared about two things: Money and himself. As she stormed out of the cockpit, Luke voicing that he cared about her and the Rebellion but it went on deaf ears.

They reached the planet called Yavin IV where the rebel base was currently stationed they prepared themselves for an all-out battle. She could hear Han and Luke arguing over something, but stayed far enough away until Luke walked away disgusted.

"What is it?" She asked approaching him from behind.

"Oh it's Han," Luke said discouraged.

"Don't worry about him; he has to make his own decision. You just keep a clear mind and make sure you come back to me, I mean us." Leia cringed inwardly at her mistake but the smile Luke had on his face made her grin. "Take care up there."

"I will Leia," he lightly squeezed her hand and then headed to his ship.

* * *

><p>Leia could scarcely believe her eyes and ears. He had come back! Han had actually come back and helped destroy the Death Star! Well, he cleared the way for Luke to make the victorious shot. With a super nova explosion the weapon was destroyed and the remaining rebels returned to base.<p>

"Luke!" Leia yelled through the gathering crowd as he tried to climb down the latter of his X-wing.

"Leia!" He shouted joylessly back as he pushed and shoved his way through the mob of cheering people.

She flew into his arms and they wrapped each other in an embrace. "Hey! Save some for me!" Leia's eyes wide turned to the deep, smooth voice.

"Han, I can't believe you came back!" Luke shouted over the noise.

"Couldn't let you have all the attention now Kid, could I?" He grinned cockily.

"I knew there was more to you than money!" Leia beamed and wrapped her arms around Luke and Han's waist as they walked away from the hanger.

"Did you now?" Han raised a brow at her.

"Of course, you couldn't rescue a princess from a detention cell and then just leave her could you?" Leia was in too good of a mood to let the smuggler get under her skin.

"No I guess I couldn't," Han said more to himself than to his two new friends.

* * *

><p>"There is a disturbance in the Force," Emperor Palpatine crackled at his apprentice.<p>

"Yes My Master," Vader crouched before his master, the supreme Sith Lord and ruler of the galaxy.

"The boy who destroyed my Death Star must be found. He has whispers in the Force and could be potentially dangerous. He must be found and destroyed."

_Let his attention be drawn on this boy while I find out about the Princess…_Vader thought distractedly. "Lord Vader, I sense that you do not agree?" The emperor hissed.

"No my Master, I will find out all that I can about the boy and when I do he will be crushed as well as the Rebellion."

"Do not fail me Lord Vader. I am already unhappy with what has become of my weapon," for good measure through their connection the emperor released a blinding knife-like pain through Vader's skull. "You are warned."

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a routine flight, gather some equipment and necessities and then join back up with the fleet. Luke and Leia were also scouting for the next possible base for the rebellion. Nothing ever was routine as Leia was quickly finding out. Their shuttle old as it was, still had some get up and go but seemed to use the rest of its life on this small mission and decided to take a nose dive and die. Luke and Leia both prepared themselves for a crash landing and Luke tried to set them down as gently as possibly.<p>

"Owe…" Leia mumbled as she rubbed her head where it met with the dash. "Luke? Luke are you okay?"

"Yeah," he groaned next to her. Luke sat up slowly, a small trickle of blood coming from his nose. They both unbuckled their restraints and looked back into the shuttle. "Well we can salvage most of the equipment but the food is a goner."

Leia let out a soft sigh. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"And where is here?" Luke sat back into his seat and closed his eyes momentarily. "Well we can't stay here and our communicators are busted. We should see if there is a town or something we can get a small ship or send out for help."

"We can't send out for help Luke," Leia reprimanded. "Imperials are scouting everywhere."

"Right, fine, but we should at least look around and see if any sign of life is around." In agreement, Leia and Luke secured their shuttle as best as they could and set forth to look for any sign of life.

"Jungle, jungle and more jungle!" Leia sliced another branch with her vibro blade that was in her way. "There is no sign of life except for bugs and plants!"

Luke who happened to be in front of the princess rolled his eyes. She had been complaining the whole time they had been walking and he was getting tired of it. "You could have stayed with the shuttle," he said at last.

Leia mimicked his voice just in a higher tone and then said, "and if you came across something and got into trouble how would you let me know if you needed help? Or what if you got hurt? No, we have to stick together."

Something in her tone brought Luke to a halt. "Leia, I won't leave you, you know."

She met him with stare. "Don't make promises you can't keep Luke." She trounced ahead of him and he continued to stare at her as she walked. She had known the ultimate heartbreak, had done the ultimate sacrifice: losing her planet, her home and everyone she knew and loved and Han was constantly threatening to leave her. Did he know how much it really hurt the Princess? Probably not since she always kept her guard up and feelings closed off except for the occasional outburst of anger. More often when she was around Han.

But Luke did understand. He had lost his home, his family and his mentor all in one day as well.

Locked in these thoughts, Luke ran right into Leia's back nearly knocking her into the ground. "Leia, what the…" Luke stopped in mid-sentence to see what Leia was looking at. Two huge furry beasts stood in front of their path glaring down at them. Two protruding tusks stuck out of their mouths and their eyes shown intelligence that most beings would overlook.

"We mean no harm," Leia said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The one on the right, the bigger of the two demanded.

"We crashed our shuttle and are looking for help to get back to uh…home," Luke filled in. He didn't want to say anything about being a part of the rebellion incase these creatures were going to be their enemy.

"Not very smart to crash your shuttle is it?" The smaller one said.

Luke slightly blushed. Leia relaxed her shoulders a bit, feeling these creatures were not their foes. "I am Leia," she introduced but left out her last name and title as well as Luke's. "This is my friend Luke. We didn't mean to crash and we have supplies back in our shuttle that we much get back. Can you help us?"

"We will only help if you help us," a new voice came from behind. Leia and Luke whipped around to see an elderly woman walking out from the brush. "I am Halla."

"You're Force sensitive!" Luke exclaimed. He never thought he would run into another Force sensitive and yet here was one walking right up to him.

"I am young one as are you." She turned to Leia and gave the princess an odd look which Leia took defensively.

"Why should we help you?" Leia snarled.

"Because I can get you off this planet if you will do something for me." Both Luke and Leia eyed the woman wearily. She could be anyone, a spy, an Imp or a friend. Luke stretched out with his senses and only felt longing for an item.

"I seek the Kaiburr Crystal," Halla circled around the two and stood in between the two large beasts.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"It helps strengthen Force powers such as in healing."

"What else do you want it for?" Leia, ever suspicious narrowed her eyes at the woman. There was more to this crystal than Halla was letting on.

Halla wasn't going to be goaded though. "If you want off this planet you will help me." Leia and Luke looked at each other. What choice did they have? Keep on walking and hope they would find some sort of civilization that had space worthy ships?

"If we help you, you have to promise us that we'll get off this planet," Leia insisted.

"Word of honor," Halla promised. The woman explained where the crystal could be found all of them headed toward the caverns.

"How come no one else has found the crystal?" Luke asked. He had so many questions for this Force sensitive woman, but right now he had to focus on the mission.

"They are rare and only call out to those with the Force." She explained.

"The why haven't you found it?" Leia slipped on a rock and was helped up Hin. She learned the two creature's names, Hin and Kee and rather liked them more than Halla. Leia gave Hin a grateful smile and continued to walk.

"I don't think I have made it deep within the tunnels to feel it yet," Halla explained. It seemed fishy to Leia but she didn't understand the Force anyway.

"Do you hear that?" Kee suddenly spoke up.

"Hear what?" Both Luke and Leia said at the same time. At that moment clicks of loading blasters surrounded them. "Kest," Luke cursed as they raised their arms up. Imperials circled them, blasters ready to fire.

"I knew this was a trap!" Leia growled.

* * *

><p>Luke and Leia were thrown into a detention cell together separated from Kee and Hin who were thrown into another one. They had no idea what happened to Halla.<p>

"This is all too familiar," Leia said sourly.

"We'll get out of here Leia, just hang on," Luke looked over their cell for any sign of weakness.

"We're just too trusting Luke. Way too trusting! She led us right into a trap. I should have known, at least by now." Leia folded her arms over her chest and eyes were to the ground. Luke stopped looking around the cell and approached his friend. He placed a hand on her shoulder and tilted her chin up until she was facing him. Her eyes still didn't look at him.

"It wasn't a trap Leia. Halla didn't know about the Imperials."

"How can you be so sure?" She finally looked up at him and weariness consumed them.

"I can feel it and I think you can too deep down. Have faith," Luke gave her a small smile and waited for her to respond. She searched his bright blue eyes and only found warmth within them.

"Okay Luke," she said softly.

* * *

><p>Leia sat in the corner of their shared cell legs folded to her chest and arms and head resting upon them when she say a food tray scoot under the door.<p>

"Food's here," she grimaced at the site of the mashed up gruel.

"I'll pass thanks," Luke had finally tired of looking for a way out and sat down next to the girl. Something caught Leia's eye within the food tray. She made a grab for the tray and dumped all the contents exposing a key.

"What is it?" Luke asked. _Get out,_ he heard in his head.

"Halla," he whispered.

"What?" Leia asked.

"She slipped this in for us. Come on," he grabbed the key from Leia and forced it into the lock. They quietly as they could snuck out of the cell and to over to Kee and Hin.

"Younglings," Kee growled happily.

"Let's get out of here," Leia and Luke took lead, Luke with his lightsaber ready to be lit and moment's notice and Leia poised and ready with her blaster.

"_There's a speeder waiting for you. Get to it!" _Luke once again heard Halla's voice.

"She has a speeder waiting for us," Luke whispered. The sound of footsteps coming toward them, Leia, Luke, Kee and Hin plastered themselves to the wall.

"We'll take care of theses Imperials," Hin bared his teeth. "Get out of here and we'll meet up soon."

"Kee, Hin," Leia called after them, but they made a good distraction and Luke took the opportunity to get out. He grabbed Leia's hand and dragged her behind him until she came to her senses and started running beside him.

Blaster fire soon followed behind and Leia returned fire. "Where's the speeder?" She yelled.

"I don't know!" Luke shouted back. "She only told me one will be waiting for us!" Luke deflected a few lasers with his lightsaber.

"There!" Leia pointed. Halla was in a speeder of some sorts at the edge of the compound. Already gasping for breath from their run, they both made a bee-line toward the speeder with imperials on their tail.

"Jump in!" Halla shouted. Both did just that and Halla was off like a bullet through the thick jungle.

Untangling themselves from each other, Luke and Leia slowly sat back in the seat breathing heavily. "Was it you who put the food tray in our cell?" Luke panted.

"Yes boy," Halla said shortly.

"Where are you taking us now?" Leia sat forward so she could hear the response better.

"We need to get to the Temple of Pomojema. That's where the crystal should be."

"What about Kee and Hin?" Leia asked worry in her voice.

"If they survived they will meet us there. My dear trust me, please. It will work out."

Leia huffed and flung herself back upon the seat. How could she trust this woman when so far they knew nothing about her only that she wanted some stupid crystal and she was apparently a Force user!

They arrived at the temple and indeed Kee and Hin were there waiting for them which surprised Leia even more. "How did you escape?" She asked.

"Imperials are stupid and weak," Hin gaffed. They entered the Temple and Luke could immediately sense the crystal.

"It's not far," He said almost in a possessed voice which somewhat frightened Leia. They walked several hundred feet and were standing at the base of ceremonial statute of Pomojema. "In there," he pointed.

"Of course," Halla breathed. They broke open the base of the statue and there, a gleaming crystal called to them. Even Leia could feel its power. It was pulsating as if it were alive.

"It is alive my dear," Halla said as if reading Leia's thoughts. "It's alive with the Force."

"It's not the only thing alive!" Luke cried out. "Watch out!" He shoved Leia out of the way as a massive Hssiss or dark dragon bulldozed its way out from under the statue. It gave out an ear piercing roar and came after them.

"Get the rifles!" Halla yelled for Hin and Kee to go and grab. They dashed off which left Luke and Leia to fight off the monstrous beast.

Luke battled the beast with his lightsaber and Leia trying to get a clear shot with her blaster as they waited for the two to return with more fire power. In a desperate attempt to rid of the beast Luke decided to take out the one of the support columns holding the temple hoping to crush the dragon.

"No Luke!" Leia screamed. She desperately shot at the dragon which finally relented and disappeared but not before the support column falling. Leia made sure the coast was clear and the dust settled as she searched for her friend. Her heart was in her ears, she didn't think she could take it if Luke had been killed.

"Luke!" She cried out. "Luke!"

"Here," his voice strained. She tumbled over the broken debris and found him pinned under a large chunk of column.

"Oh Luke," she sobbed openly. Luke had never seen the princess loose her cool.

"Hey, I'm okay Leia. I'm alive. Go and get the Kee and Hin to help get this bolder off of me. I'll wait right here." She gave out a mixture of a laugh and sob at Luke's poor joke.

"I'm not leaving you." She turned to Halla. "Go get them! Luke's hurt." Halla wasted no time and went to get the two Yuzzem.

Just as the old woman left, Luke froze. "What is it?" Leia looked around but saw nothing.

"He's here," Luke grimaced.

"Who? Luke who's here?" Leia gripped his shoulder a little harder.

"I am Princess," the mechanical voice called behind her. There was no mistaking who that voice belong to and Leia's spine instantly stiffened. She slowly turned around and her nightmare stood in front of her.

_It's a dream, it's a very bad dream and I'll wake up in my office because I fell asleep at my desk again,_ Leia squeezed her eyes shut willing the villain who tormented her so to go away.

"It's not a dream Little Princess and there is no escape this time. Your friends at the speeder are dead." Dread set in Leia's stomach. She turned to look at Luke who had a grim but determined expression.

"Young Skywalker, you have been quite difficult to track I must admit," Vader stepped closer and ignited his saber. The blood color saber illuminated the darken cave with an ominous florescent. "I do like prey that gives chase, makes the hunt and catch much more prized don't you think?" He taunted. Something wasn't right; all three of them could feel it. Vader could feel his self-control starting to waver and the urge to kill the two younglings in front of him almost consumed him. His attention soon drew to Leia who braced herself against the bolder that pinned Luke.

"How did you like our little interrogation Princess? Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He rasped.

"Shut up!" Leia thundered.

He could feel her anger radiating off of her. Yes, this is what he had to do to get into her mind. Anger was both a powerful tool as well as a weakness.

"How about your meeting with Tarkin? Did you like the presentation with your planet? I found it quite interesting, your reaction. Not even a tear for the people who you supposedly loved?"

"I said shut up!" Leia screamed at the Sith Lord and made a grab for Luke's lightsaber. The blue/white light clashed with the blood colored one.

"No!" Luke bellowed as he watched his untrained friend battle the dark lord. Leia had never even held a lightsaber let alone fight with one. Luke struggled under the bolder to free himself so he could join in helping Leia. "Leia don't!" He called out desperate for her to stop.

"Yes Little Princess, listen to your friend," Vader continued to tease, "give up."

"I'll never back down. I'll fight until I breathe my last breath!" Leia fought with ferocity but because she was untrained with the saber it was sloppy. Vader actually found himself admiring the tenacity of the Princess but blocked each blow she delivered to him. He was getting a bit over confidant but instantly changed when Leia spun around and delivered a blow that slightly burned the side of his helmet. They both heard Luke cheer on the Princess and Vader readjusted his attack. No more letting his guard down.

He went on the offense delivering blow after blow, forcing Leia onto the defense. She was growing tired having to block the vicious attacks the Sith Lord dealt. At the corner of her eye she could see Luke desperately trying to free himself and she hoped that he would soon.

"Your mind is strong Princess. What hides behind that brick wall of yours?" He took another cut at her midsection which Leia parried with an angry blow.

"You won't get the chance to find out Vader. You'll never get to touch me again!" She pushed at him tiredly.

Going unnoticed to any of them Halla had snuck back into to make a grab for the crystal which sat upon the Pomojema statue.

A howl of pain escaped from Leia has Vader successfully slashed his lightsaber across her middle again, creating a deep, seeping wound.

"Leia!" Luke screamed.

Leia's hand went to her middle and came up with a handful of dripping blood. Her eyes met the Dark Lord's lifeless helmet and he could feel they could all feel the blind white hot hatred she had toward him.

"Let me in my dear, I'll never stop haunting you!" Vader took the opportunity at the Princess's weakened state to strike at her again, cutting her across the face. She let out another howl of anger and pain. Weakening and fatigue setting in, Leia's parries slowed and he continued to taunt her which only fueled her fury. Yes, he could start to feel the bricks start to break in her mind.

"Your friend will perish because of your failure," Vader hissed.

"No," Leia panted. She made another try and slashed at his head but he defended easily and pushed her to the ground. He sliced at the back of her leg sending her screaming and cursing him back to the hells he came from. He secretly grinned under his mask. She was strong and his master was wrong. She was the one who needed to be captured not the boy.

Leia got back up despite her injuries and ignored Luke's shouts for her to stay down, but it was clear to Vader that she had nothing left. Leia wasn't going to give up though until he struck her down dead.

Luke suddenly noticed the rock that had him pinned was moving. He looked up with wide eyes to see the fatally wounded Hin moving the bolder off of him. "Help her," the Yuzzem gasped with his last breath. Luke quickly scooted out from under the rock and got up on wobbly legs.

Vader continued to taunt her and Leia even as exhausted as she was continued to fight until he took one last blow to her chest this one deep and fatal. "Leia! No!" Luke ran up and snatched his lightsaber turning to the Sith. "You Lord Vader will die now."

If Vader could laugh he would have. "You have come a long way in such little time, but you have much to learn young Skywalker."

"No Vader, you are wrong I am Obi Wan Kenobi," Luke said suddenly calmness overcame him. Vader halted in mid step, internally shaken. _He's just trying to get to you! Get him you fool!_

They battled like two Titians of almost equal force. Unknowingly the crystal was enhancing both of their Force powers, Luke deflecting each blow the Sith was delivering and even deflected lightening that Vader had thrown at him and thrown it right back at the Sith. With a bellow of outrage Vader charged Luke but Luke quick on reflexes ended up cutting off Vader's right arm. It tumbled to the ground with a dull thud.

Both mentally and physically exhausted, Luke was still poised to attack if Vader made the move. The Sith's labored breathing gave him an indication that this battle was over. With all the dignity he could muster and Luke not quite believing his eyes, Vader walked over to his dismembered arm and grabbed the lightsaber from it. He flicked it back on and it was a stare down between the two.

"Give up Vader, you have lost," Luke breathed heavily.

Instead of an answer Vader charged Luke but in his disoriented state of losing a limb and fighting to the brink of unconsciousness, Vader tripped over his dead arm and fell into the sacrificial well.

_Did that really just happened_? Luke asked himself as he peered down the well into the black abyss. He deactivated his own saber and ran over to Leia who lay bleeding and semi-conscious. "Leia can you hear me?" Luke didn't want to pick her up and further injure her, but she was bleeding to death.

"Luke," she groaned, "Vader?"

"He's gone," Luke heard footsteps behind him and jumped up and ignited his lightsaber. Halla walked up with the crystal in her hands.

"We have to get her out of here," Luke said urgently.

"Luke, I'm no Force user," Halla said softly.

"What!" Luke asked incredulously. Now was not the time to drop the ball on him like this.

"Take it, take the crystal. I don't deserve it." Halla tossed him the crystal and turned away.

"Wait, you promised to help us off the planet!" Luke shouted but his attention turned to the crystal as it started to glow and pulse in his hands. It also caught Halla's attention and she soon hurried over to Leia's side.

"It's healing you," She said in awe. It seemed the glow got brighter as he scooted closer to Leia. The blood stopped flowing and the wounds started to close.

"What's going on?" Leia sat up with a jolt. She was sore, beyond tired but her wounds were completely healed. Both Halla and Luke started at the Princess. "What?"

* * *

><p>Halla indeed fulfilled her promise to help them off planet with providing a shuttle from her mining colony. They collected their equipment and then made their way into hyperspace.<p>

"So you think this thing really healed us?" Leia asked as she and Luke laid down in their bunks for much needed shut eye. They wouldn't rendezvous with the rebellion for at least eight hours so they had time to relax a little.

"The crystal and the Force," Luke was turning the crystal in his hands. "But it doesn't seem to want to work now."

"What do you mean?" Leia furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"It's like it's all used up. Maybe it's a onetime use kind of thing," Luke let out a sigh and set the crystal down. "That was some fighting Leia."

"Yeah, I didn't even know I had that in me. That…" she struggled to find the right wording. "That thing can really push you to the edge you know?"

"Sort of, yeah. He seemed intent on getting something out of you," Luke prodded.

"Well he was after you," Leia shot back. "You blew up the Death Star remember."

"How could I forget," Luke scowled. "We're all wanted we just have to be a little more discrete next time."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," Leia turned on her side and faced the wall. She hoped that she would never have to face that monster again. Vader had been right about one thing though, he would always be haunting her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, I own nothing..._

* * *

><p>Leia shifted the heavy duffle bag that kept slipping off her small, slim shoulder. She approached the <em>Millenium Falcon <em>and inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long week. The boarding ramp was lowered awaiting her final passengers and at the entrance stood him.

Leia stopped at the base of the ramp and eyed the scruffy but undeniably handsome smuggler. _I can to deny it! He's nothing more than a no good mercenary who likes to give you a hard time so quick thinking about him!_ Leia thought angrily to herself.

"Can I help you with your bags, Your Royalnessness?" Han swaggered down and Leia found herself watching his hips as he strode toward her. As if knowing exactly what she was looking at, he gave her a cocky half grin. "Like what you see Princess?"

Leia refocused her gaze and fire burned within her eyes. "Get out of my way Solo. You're only the chauffeur on this mission." Trying to elitist a snotty retort from him, he didn't fall into her trap.

"If I am your chauffeur then," he stepped right up to her and Leia could feel the heat radiating from him. Or was it from her? "Let me take your bag madam." His eyes never left hers as he wrapped his hand around the strap and her hand that was keeping the bag on her shoulder. A slight tremor ran through Leia and goose bumps ran up her arm.

_Oh god, is he going to kiss me? _Frantic thoughts ran through her mind. _Please don't kiss me…_

"Are you giving her a hard time again Han," the sound of Luke's voice broke the tension between princess and smuggler. Their gazes continued to stay locked for a few more moments and then Leia turned to Luke giving him a grateful smile.

"Nothing I can't handle," Leia brushed off as they made their way up the ramp and into the ship. Han sighed and followed behind.

* * *

><p>The trip to Ord Mantell would take two days to get there and once on planet, Leia would have a day and a half to secure all funds from the Organa account over to the well hidden and secure Alliance accounts.<p>

In the meantime Luke and Chewie were playing a game of sabaac while Han propped his feet up and had his eyes closed relaxed. Luke suspected Leia was in the cabin going over every detail of their mission to make sure it was a success.

"You really shouldn't give her such a hard time, Han," Luke said coolly as he flipped over a card. Chewie grumbled his agreement. Luke wanted Han to understand that Leia had an underlying fear of close ones leaving her for good even though she put on a tough facade, but he wasn't sure how much he should divulge to him.

Han craned an eye open at the young Jedi in training. "Oh yeah? Who says she isn't giving me a hard time?"

Another grumble from Chewie and Han opened both of his eyes and put his feet down. Luke didn't quite understand the Wookiee but he could take a good guess as to what he said to Han.

"We've all had a hard time," Han defended. "And I don't like her you giant fuzz ball." This time it was Chewie and Luke who gave him an incredulous look. "Don't you two look at me like that! No one could ever break down the ice wall her highnessness has built up to even see the real person under there."

"Good, then if you don't like her, I do." Luke grinned. He knew that would goad Han. Luke liked Leia, would even die for her, but it was more of a brotherly feeling, not romantic.

Han gave out a snort. "Go for it junior." He could feel the jealously build up in his stomach. Luke and Leia got along extremely well but the two weren't made for each other.

"Go for what?" Leia glided into the hull.

Not being able to resist another round of teasing and also a chance to slightly embarrass Luke, Han sat forward with a devilish grin on his face. "The Jedi-wannabe wants to be your next suitor." Luke slightly colored on his cheeks and looked away from Leia and she looked from him to Han.

Leia shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to the giant Wookiee. "You can try Luke," Both Han and Luke shot her a surprised look which made Chewie and Leia laugh.

"You never say anything like that to me!" Han cried out.

"That's because I don't want you," Leia took the deck of cards and shuffled them, trying hard not to look at his reaction. She secretly liked that Han was chasing her around. It made her feel like a desirable woman not just another trooper in a field of many.

"Yes you do, you just haven't come to reason yet," with that Han stood up, some joints popping in protest. He was about to walk out of the main cabin when he stopped next to Leia and bent down, his lips close and hot next to her ear. She froze in place. "Princess, when you do see the light of day, I'll be here waiting for you." Before she could respond, he walked out.

Leia snapped out of her stupor and turned wide eyes onto Chewie and Luke who also had his mouth hanging open. "I'm going to kill him…"

* * *

><p>Ord Mantell was a vast array of ports, ships and incoming and outgoing traffic. Known for its small but well-built cities, many pilots and guests would stop for a chance to gamble some money or shop in the lucrative merchant stores.<p>

"You've been here before?" Luke asked as they headed over to an air taxi that would take them to the hotel that was set up for their stay.

"It's been a while, but it doesn't look like much has changed," Han looked through the window of the speeder as they passed large buildings. Each building had some sort of advertisement or build board highlighted with flashing lights to grab potential attention.

The speeder stopped at its designation and the three of them walked into the lobby. Han had Chewie stay behind much to the Wookiee's protest. He reasoned for security purposes and if for some reason they needed to make a quick get away at least one of them would be at the ship.

"This can't be right," Leia said in shock and awe as they entered their room. It was suite, a very large suite with all the accommodations.

"Wow! I've never been in something this sweet!" Luke gasped. It was almost like being in the royal palace again, just with a bad paint job. Leia walked to the bedrooms where there was a large plush looking bed in the middle.

"Thinking about how we could make the most of that bed?" His voice rumbled behind her. She swiveled around and was only inches away from his face.

Deciding to play it coy, Leia relaxed as much as she could and took a baby step closer to Han. Han suddenly felt the blood start to pump harder in his veins and his heart went into his throat. Her eyes almost looked lazy as she gave him a sloppy-drunken like smile. She placed her hands on his hips which he almost jumped right out of his skin when he felt her. Leia willed herself to stay calm but the voice in the back of her head said she was playing with an inferno.

"All the time Han Solo," her voice seductive and Han found his body reacting to her nearness. Wait, what was going on here? He always had the upper hand on these games and now Leia was actually playing. Or was she?

Seeing his hazel eyes slightly dilate Leia started to panic and wonder if she had gone too far. Time to end this game. "You have to be the most delusional man out there if you think I would sleep with you," she spat and slapped his face. Not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to wake him up. She tried to get around him, but Han firmly took ahold of her arm and made her face him.

"I'll melt that wall sooner or later Leia," with that he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her hand and let her go.

* * *

><p>Trying to forget what happened in the bedroom, Leia and Luke sat at the small dining table going over the mission.<p>

"You shouldn't go into the bank alone," Luke voice dour. He and the princess had been arguing for the last couple of hours how they were going to get the money transferred without anyone noticing them.

"You and Han will be watching, Luke just have faith that this will work," Leia said assured.

"People don't just come to this planet to transfer money," Han plopped himself on a recliner.

"He's right, Leia. You have to make it a bit more inconspicuous. Shop, gamble…" Luke went on.

"We don't have the money to shop and I hate gambling," Leia protested and purposely ignored Han's eye roll. "This is just a simple get in and get out assignment."

"With you two, when has anything been simple?" Han asked sarcastically and earned another glare from the princess.

"I know!" Luke said excitedly. "Go as a couple. It would look less strange."

"Luke, I am not going with him…" Leia was cut off rather rudely by Han.

"That's a perfect idea. Mr. and Mrs. Solo looking to transfer funds to start a new life on Corellia. I like it Kid."

"No."

"Leia, it will work and it's better than going alone. I'll be scouting and backing you guys up from a distance but at least Han will be right there if trouble comes knocking. And you know it always does," Luke reasoned.

With a defeated slump of her shoulders and realizing how tired she really was, Leia relented. "Okay, but you try anything funny you'll be missing a very important part of your anatomy. I'm heading to bed." She dared Han to say something to her and was relieved when he didn't. "Good night Luke." She paused and then said softly, "Night Han," and disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

Luke turned to the older man. "Stop doing that!" He scolded.

"What?"

"Do you realize how much it wreaks havoc on her when you tease her like that?" Luke blew out a frustrated breath. "Han, you're still going to leave when you get the money aren't you?"

Han actually looked away from Luke. "I have to," he said quietly. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the Alliance and more than that, Luke and Leia had become close friends to him. Han had never had close friends other than Chewbacca. He was a smuggler and by nature kept people at a distance.

"If you truly care for her whom I believe you do, then you'll stop. One day soon Han, you're going to have to make up your mind about coming or going and I hope it's the latter. I'm heading to bed as well. Big day tomorrow."

Han nodded a bit numbly as Luke retreated to his room. He could be a little nicer to the Ice Princess but would it really matter in the end? He had to leave as much as he didn't want to…_Yes you do,_ he argued with himself. _You're getting soft Solo. The Kid and the Princess are making you too soft. Get out while you still have your head._ "Arg," Han grumbled and decided to have a drink before heading to bed.

* * *

><p>Luke shot up from his bed, sweat trickling down his forehead and heart thudding against his heaving chest. It was a nightmare or so he hoped. Removing the covers from him, Luke sluggishly moved to the bathroom and squinted when the lights tried to blind him. He turned on the water and washed his drenched face with the cool liquid and then looked into the mirror. He was a bit pale and eyes shown his lack of sleep.<p>

He recalled in his dream meeting up with Vader in the cave where he and Leia had dueled about a year and a half ago with the Sith Lord. In his dream he watched helplessly as Leia battled the tyrant and he had cornered the princess against a large bolder. Darth Vader demanded her surrender and to come with him or she would be forced to watch Luke die a slow and painful death and then hers next.

Luke could hear himself scream at her not to surrender and give up. Leia looked at her friend with wild and frantic eyes as the Sith's lightsaber started to burn her flesh where he had it pointed at her throat. Tears fell onto her battered face.

"I can't Luke," she cried. "I can't see you hurt." She turned defeated to Vader.

"Leia! No!" Luke screamed again.

The Sith grabbed Leia by the back of the neck and made her look at her friend. _I'm sorry_ her eyes pled to him. "Now Princess, watch as your friend dies," Luke heard Leia shriek and the lightsaber being flung at him. That's when Luke jerked awake.

He was confused, what did the Sith Lord want from the princess? He had made it clear that Vader was searching for Luke, so what did the princess have to offer to make Vader want her? With one more splash of water Luke decided to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Luke and Leia walked out of their rooms at the same time and she gave him a brief smile.<p>

"Are you okay Luke?" she asked noticing that he was still a bit pale.

"I'm fine Leia, just a bad dream," Luke assured but she didn't seem happy at the explanation. Leia didn't push the issue.

They entered the living room to see Han sprawled out on the couch snoring loudly. Luke could hear a small hiss come from his partner and he chuckled at the site.

Leia gave Luke a sly look and then squatted next to the sleeping pirate. "Wake up Han, honey."

Luke smothered his mouth in order to keep from busting up. Han made some incoherent sound and turned on his side, facing the couch cushions. She ran her finger down his back but she was shocked and even admired the muscles she felt. Trying not to get distracted, she leaned over and yelled, making Luke wince, "GET UP!"

Han scrambled to sit up as Leia backed away from him. "What, who?" He asked disoriented.

"When and where?" Luke finished.

"What the hell? You didn't have to make me go deaf, Princess," Han wiggled a finger into his ringing ear.

"Well I asked nicely once," Leia said innocently. "Now get up, clean the stink off of yourself and we have to get going."

"Stink? What stink?" Han asked grumpily.

* * *

><p>Han and Leia entered the bank together arm and arm trying to pull off the married couple look. Luke had fallen back and was watching from the outside. Leia walked up tense, not just from being next to the tall, handsome man, but also praying that this would all work. The chance of the Organa accounts being closed or even in Imperial hands was a real good possibility. She was about to put her neck out on the chopping block if this went wrong. Not to mention that she was also putting Han and Luke at risk.<p>

She felt a squeeze on her hand as Han tried to give her some reassurance. "It's going to work Sweetheart," he murmured but she didn't respond. They approached the teller and Leia smiled beatifically all nerves out the door.

"I need to access an account," Leia said sweetly but direct.

"Number please," the teller said. Leia gave all the proper information while Han looked around as inconspicuously as he could.

"The husband and I are going to take a long sabbatical," Leia added as if the teller needed verification.

"I need to see some I.D. and finger print identification," the teller said, voice neutral which set Han uneasy. Again Leia did as she was told and minute's later transaction was confirmed. "Enjoy your stay at Ord Mantell," the teller waved for the next person to come forward. Leia could hardly believe her ears. It had been way too easy, but the Alliance now had a large sum of money in their pockets.

As they exited the bank, Leia couldn't hold it in any longer and jumped into Han's arms. "We did it!" she squealed happily. Han hesitantly returned the hug.

"You did it," He held her. Isn't this what he had been dreaming about, having this petite fireball in his embrace? She felt so good pressed up against him and even if it was for this second he lavished having her right here.

She let him go and stepped back. "Luke, it's a go. We'll rendezvous back at the hotel."

"Negative, someone has his sights set on you. Do not head back to the hotel. Go into some shops or something until I can get a closer look at who it is."

Dread bounced inside of Leia and Han's stomach. "Copy Luke and be careful," Leia turned to Han. "Looks like trouble."

"Come on," Han took a hold of Leia's hand and started walking into the crowded streets hoping to blend in. He took a glace back behind him to spot anything or anyone. They rounded a corner and Han brought them to a halt.

"Han what is it?" Leia asked. When he didn't answer immediately and his grip on her arm got tighter she struggled for him to let go.

"Stop," Han hissed.

"If you would just tell me what's going on…" Leia pulled on her arm.

"Look, see over there," Han bent down and pointed ahead of them. A tall tin-man looking droid, black as night and a red sensor light that gave it a menacing presence stood in the crowds.

"What is that?" Leia finally stopped struggling and stared at the machine.

"That my Princess, is IG-88," Han said sourly. The bounty on his head just got that much more dangerous. If IG-88 was after him, which meant the bounty must be pretty high which also meant other bounty hunters would be after him.

"Guess Jabba is getting tired of waiting for me," Han looked around him for a possible escape route.

Leia saw a red dot on Han's chest. "Down!" she screamed and jumped on him, causing him to fall hard onto the ground. A good size blaster hole sizzled beside him. Screams filled the streets of people running away from the gunman.

"Thanks," Han winced as he scrambled up once again taking a hold of Leia and making a mad dash into the chaotic streets.

"Luke, what's your location?" Han huffed into his comlink.

"About two hundred feet away. I saw that droid shoot at you. What is it?"

"Doesn't matter Kid, we're rounding the south quarter right now. Meet us there."

"Han, how much do you owe the Hutt?" Leia gasped, trying to catch her breath. Han peered over the side to see where the assassin droid was. He took out from the humans and aliens running around and if one got in his way, he would fling it as if it were just a sand flea.

"Sith," Han cursed.

"Han! You have to owe the Hutt a lot if he's having bounty hunters after you, right?" Leia persisted.

"I _was_ going to pay him off if you remember but I recall you asking me to stay and help for a while," Han once again looked to see the droid in the middle of the street. It was scanning for him.

"I had no idea," Leia said.

"Hey, not your fault. Luke, you almost here?" Han asked.

"Uh, we have another problem guys," Luke warned. Both Han and Leia groaned. "Imperials spotted."

The hairs on the back of Leia's neck stood up. Imperials weren't recorded being on Ord Mantell.

"Okay Kid, get yourself back to the _Falcon._ We'll be right behind you." Han took Leia's hand as they slinked out of their hiding spot. Keeping a watchful eye out for the droid, Han and Leia trotted down the busy streets.

"Watch it!" As laser fire trailed them. They turned to see the droid charging up behind them. "Persistent thing!" Han grumbled.

They exchanged volleys of shots, tossing Leia his blaster as he negotiated their way through the scared crowd.

"Han stop!" Leia suddenly cried. Imperials pushed their way through the crowd and were headed right toward them.

"This way! It's a short cut," Han pulled her along.

"You haven't been here in years, how do you know if it's still a short cut?" Leia argued but went on deaf ears.

Running down several allies, in and out of a couple buildings, Han was sure that their trail had been lost.

"Han," Leia was trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah," Han also breathing heavily looked to see if anyone had followed them.

"How much is it?"

"Princess, it isn't your concern."

She clenched her jaw again and Han knew she wasn't going to back down. "If it starts to involve the safety of this mission, it does. Why didn't you say anything about bounty hunters coming after you?"

"Because your highness, I didn't know either. Jabba must have raised the price on my head. Look, I'm sorry to get you and Luke involved with my mess. As soon as we get back to the base I'll be gone and out of your hair."

That wasn't what she wanted. Leia wanted him to stay he was valuable to the Alliance and to her. "We can figure something out for you."

"Yeah sure," he wasn't sure what she meant but right now he couldn't think about it.

"Luke, have you made it back to the _Falcon _yet?" Han called to him.

"Negative. Imps are starting to crowd the streets. I thought we made sure they weren't here!" Frustration evident in his voice.

"They weren't, but they must have a secret base somewhere," Leia answered.

"Looks like they found our trail, let's move." Again on the move, they slinked down the roads.

"You there! Halt!" A voice called out to them. Leia and Han turned to see the Imperials running toward them from their right and left.

"Not on your life," Han spotted a gas vent and set his blaster onto stun and hit the vent. It created a small explosion of gas and steam, giving them a chance to disappear within it. They started forward but Han hit something hard.

Leia stared into the vicious red dot on IG-88's face. Han stumbled back a few paces, his nose bleeding from the impact.

"You are coming with me," the mechanical voice said to Han.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Han turned to run but was cornered by on coming Imps. Leia felt her heart start to pound. They were trapped like rats. _No! No this can't be happening! _Eyes darting to the droid and to the Imps, anger and frustration filled her.

"No!" She screamed and somewhere deep inside her she could feel herself push the enemy away. IG-88 flew back and landed heavily onto the concrete causing the stone to break around him.

The Imperials also flew back and hit the pavement. They flew at least fifty feet away from them, tumbling upon each other.

Han turned an amazed eye on her. "What did you do?"

"I have no idea," she gulped.

"Let's get out of here and then we'll talk," they took off in a run before the bounty hunter or Imps regained their balance.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Han, maybe it was a seismic shift in the ground," Leia tried to sound reasonable as they approached the space port.<p>

"I've seen the ground move before honey, but never had I seen anyone especially a group and a droid be flung so hard to the ground."

"Well it wasn't me," was she trying to convince Han or herself. She had felt something inside of her. She was trapped and mentally pictured pushing her enemy away. Did she really manage to do that? _No the logical reason is that the ground moved. But then why didn't Han and I fall?_

"Okay, got confirmation from Chewie that he has the _Falcon _ready. Luke is on his way over here and soon as he gets here, we'll make a run for it. They shouldn't find us too easily," they were hiding in a darkened warehouse that contained spare parts for all kinds of ships.

"Leia," Han's voice sullen, "I'm sorry."

Leia looked at him confused. "For what?"

He never got to finish and Leia never got to hear the reason why when footsteps could be heard outside the storage shed. Leia tensed for another round of battle but was instantly relieved to see Luke.

"Luke!" She jumped up from her hiding spot and into his arms.

"Are you guys all right?" He returned her embrace and then looked to Han.

"No worse for wear," he shrugged. "Chewie has the bird ready to go. We just have to get around security."

Luke made sure the coast was clear before they left the shed. "Clearance?" A port officer asked.

"You don't need to see my clearance," Luke said in a calm, hypnotic voice.

The officer stared blankly at Luke and then repeated what was said to him. "Good trick Kid," Han, Leia and Luke jogged over to the _Falcon._

"It's not a trick Han, with the Force you can do just about anything."

"Sure, sure, Chewie! Get the ramp up. I'm sure those Imps are going to be on our tracks shortly." Switching off the com noise from the air traffic control, Han expertly guided his hands over the _Falcon's _controls and blasted off Ord Mantell's space port.

"Are they chasing us?" Leia and Luke trotted up to the cockpit and strapped themselves in as the ship made a break through the planet's atmosphere.

"I don't see any…" Han cut himself off as two star destroyers came into view.

Four pair of eyes trained themselves on the approaching vessels. "Get us out of here!" Luke shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing, Kid?" Han snarled as he and Chewie performed an evasive maneuver in avoidance of the ships.

* * *

><p>Aboard one of the destroyers the Dark Lord of the Sith stretched out his Force senses as the ship he recognized from the first Death Star twisted and turned as lasers fired upon them.<p>

"Do not destroy them, I want the crew of that ship alive," Darth Vader warned. He felt the familiar presence of the boy he learned more about named Luke Skywalker. Research had confirmed he was the son of Anakin Skywalker and his master's orders had changed from orbiteering the boy to find and capture. Though Vader's interest had shifted somewhat, he was still going to find the princess.

"Lock tractor beam as soon as possible," Vader ordered. _Soon, the son of Skywalker and the Princess will be mine…_

* * *

><p>"I see it!" Han yelled at Chewie.<p>

"See what?" Leia demanded.

"The destroyers are trying to lock their tractor beams, I need one more minute and then we're clear for hyperspace," Han concentrated on keeping them alive and getting them out of this pickle.

"We don't have a minute Han," Leia growled.

Luke suddenly jerked in his seat and sat completely still. Catching Leia's attention she asked concerned, "Luke what's the matter?" When he didn't answer, she shook his shoulder.

"Han, get us out of here now!" Luke's voice took on a slight panic tone which made the hairs on Leia's neck and arms stand straight up.

"What's going on?" She once again demanded.

"He's on that ship," Luke's eyes glazed over. Leia was about to ask who but only one thing would put Luke into a panic. Unconsciously she built up a wall around her mind and silently prayed they would get out of this mess. _Go away._

* * *

><p>Darth Vader could feel the presence of the Force in Luke. When he expanded his senses to seek out the Princess he was awarded with a void. "Impressive Little Princess…" Darth Vader painfully grinned beneath his helmeted head.<p>

* * *

><p>"Five, four, three…" Han counted out loud the jump to hyperspace. The stars around them turned into a blaze of streaking light and a collect sigh could be heard in the cockpit. Leia saw Luke visibly relax and close his eyes.<p>

"He was on that ship?" She asked.

"Who?" Han raised a questioning brow at the two.

"I think it was Vader," Luke said, eyes still closed.

"Vader? How can you tell?" Han was skeptical.

Luke finally opened his eyes and looked from Han to Leia. "He was reaching out with the Force. I know it was him."

"What does he want with you, well other than the obvious?"

Still looking at Leia, Luke said softly, "I think he's looking for both of us. For what, I'm not sure."

Leia gulped down a large lump in her throat. She never felt this unnerved before but took a calming breath before talking. "Just get us back to base."


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to give my due credits to the awesome Empire Strikes Back-none of it belongs to me. _

_Hope you all enjoy! Please R &R!_

* * *

><p>Making it back without further trouble from the Empire or bounty hunters, Han landed the <em>Falcon<em> safely at the Hoth base. Luke waited for Leia to come out of her quarters before he disembarked the ship. They were going to have to report immediately to High Command about the mission.

"She still in the room?" Han asked Luke as he walked by.

"Yes," Luke drummed his fingers on the sabaac table.

Han walked down the hall to the room his room, where he had let Leia sleep. "Your Highness," Han knocked but she didn't answer. A small bit of concern started to rise. "Leia?" He called out again. Hearing Han's concerned tone, Luke came up to his side.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know," Han typed in the security codes to his room and the door whooshed open. Both men entered to see Leia lying on the bunk, asleep. To Han she didn't look peaceful and was confirmed when she let out a mournful mew and then began to thrash. They were instantly at her side, Han taking her arms that were lashing out to an invisible field.

"Leia, wake up! It's all a dream," Luke called to her but she fought harder as Han held her arms. "Let go of her," Luke commanded. Han did and Luke repeated what he just said in a calm soothing tone. The princess started to relax and then her eyes slowly opened to revile them to be bloodshot.

"What are you two doing in here?" Leia turned left and right to look at her companions as if they had lost their minds.

"You didn't answer when we called for you and then we saw you having a nightmare of some kind," Han explained.

Leia bit the bottom of her lip and then sat up. "Thank you for your concern, are we at Hoth yet?"

Bewildered, Han and Luke looked at her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Luke asked.

"There's nothing to talk about, we all have bad dreams Luke. Now, if you two would leave I can get myself dressed and we can report in."

Unconvinced but wanting to give her some privacy, Luke squeezed her shoulder. "I'll be in the main cabin waiting." Leia nodded to him.

Turning to Han, she expected him to leave as well, but frowned when he didn't get off the bed.

"Tell me about it," Han said.

"It was just a silly dream Han, nothing more." Leia scooted herself to the edge of the bed and took a breath. "Will you tell me how much you owe the Hutt?"

"Don't concern yourself with that," Han said indignantly.

"But you are going to leave right?" Leia raised sad puppy dog eyes at him.

"I have to Leia," he exhaled.

"Then don't concern yourself with me," Leia threw back.

"Fine Princess," he got up angrily and left.

_I can't tell you Han because it concerns you,_ Leia wanted to cry but pulled herself together, got changed and headed to General Rieekan's office.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the mission to Ord Mantell and Han had not left the rebel base yet, but the run in with the bounty hunter kept plaguing him and he knew it was only a matter of time until one of them caught up to him. He couldn't in good conscience put his friends in danger.<p>

Han had just come back from scouting and the smell of the pack animal called Taun-Tauns clung to his clothes. He was cold and stinky a combination that wasn't sitting well with him and having to break the news that he was truly leaving this time, it burned a hole through his stomach.

Han walked into the control room and instantly spotted her. The princess pierced him with a glare and then turned back to whatever she was doing.

"Solo," Rieekan nodded to him.

"No sign of life out there, General. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around."

"Skywalker report in yet?"

"No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him," Han could feel the lump creeping up his throat. He had to tell them.

The general indicated to the radar screen, "With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships."

"General I can't stay," Han blurted and at the corner of his eye he could see the princess turn and look at him with what he could swear was a distressed look.

Rieekan sighed, "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Well, there's a price on my head and if I don't pay of Jabba I'm a dead man," Han reasoned.

"A death mark isn't an easy thing to live with. I hate to lose you you're a good fighter Solo," Rieekan held out his hand and Han gratefully shook it.

"Thank you General," Han slid over to Leia. "Well your highness I guess this is it," he said gently.

Leia was fuming on the inside. How could he leave them? Leave her? They would pay off the Hutt for him to stay! Why couldn't he realize that?

"I guess so," she said impassively.

Feeling insulted, Han lifted his lip in a slight snarl and said, "Well don't get all mushy on me Princess so long!" And he stormed out.

"Han!" Leia chased him out into the corridor.

"Yes Your Royalnessness?" Leia rolled her eyes at the name.

"I thought you decided to stay?"

"Well the bounty hunter on Ord Mantell changed my mind."

"Han, we need you!" Leia slightly pleaded.

Han raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yes."

"What about you need?" Leia almost physically blanched.

"I need? I don't know what you're talking about!" She defended.

"Probably not," Han said sarcastically and started to stalk off, Leia hot on his heels.

"And what am I precisely to know?" Leia demanded.

"Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me!" Leia stumbled and almost fell, Han stopped to make sure she was still standing. Her eyes wide, heart thumping, yes she did want him to stay because of how she felt about him but she wasn't going to admit that to him.

"Yes!" She almost shrieked. "You're a natural leader…"

"No!" Han shouted and this time Leia did jump. "That's not it. Ahhh...come on."

Leia narrowed her eyes and then laughed mockingly. "You're imagining things."

"Am I?" Han stepped closer, pinning her to the wall. "I don't think so. I was in there in that hotel room too, Honey. I think we have something and you're too afraid to admit it."

"Afraid? Of you? Not likely!" But Leia was.

Han stepped back. "Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"

"I just soon kiss a Wookiee!"

"Good! I could arrange that! You could use a good kiss!" Han shouted as he stormed away and this time Leia didn't follow.

* * *

><p>Luke hadn't come back from his patrol and Leia was increasing growing worried. It was getting dark and the temperature was falling drastically. Then again, she could hardly tell the difference if the coldness was from the weather or from Han having to leave.<p>

She sent C-3PO to hunt down Han to see if he had seen Luke. When she got the report back that Han had not heard back from his friend and then took off on one of the pack animals into the freezing planes, her heart dropped.

The deck officer reported that the temperature dropped much too rapidly and they couldn't hold out for Han or Luke any longer. She watched as the metal shield doors closed and flinched as the boom of the closure echoed throughout the base. She was left with Chewie's mournful howl for his friend and her prayers for their safe return.

* * *

><p><em>This is why I don't get attach, everything I ever loved dies!<em> Leia had retreated back to her quarters and in the privacy within them shed long held in tears. Thoughts of Alderaan, her beloved planet, family and friends all were gone. Now Han and Luke were out there probably freezing to death and she sat helpless once again.

_Please be okay, I will never forgive myself if you don't come back to me…_

* * *

><p>Leia rushed to the medical ward as soon as she was told that Luke and Han had been taken there. Han had only suffered some minor hypothermia and she could hear his loud voice fussing with the medical droid. She felt so relieved at the sound of his voice.<p>

"Stop being a baby and let the droid finish his work Solo," Leia said from the door way.

Han swiveled around to look at her and gave her a tired grin. "Checking up on me Princess, I feel much better now."

"How's Luke?" Leia decided not to fall into his game of petty banter. The smile fell from Han's face.

"The kid is pretty beat up. I think they are going to dip him in one of those tanks. I am heading over there now. Come with me?" Leia nodded and they headed over to where the bacta tanks stood.

"What happened to him?" she asked her voice choked up. Han was unsure if he should comfort her, but in the end he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and surprisingly she leaned into him.

"I think some creature got to him and he was lying in the snow when I found him. He was pretty delirious and talking nonsense."

Leia turned to the medical droid "How long will he be in there?"

"At least a day and then he needs to rest." She turned back to watch her friend's lifeless body bounce with the sway of the water. _He's alive; they are both alive it's going to be okay. _

* * *

><p>News that Luke had been taken out of the tank and was resting, Leia went to immediately see him.<p>

"I'm fine Leia," Luke's voice was a bit hoarse but he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't think so Luke, getting smacked in the face and lying in the cold like that! You're lucky to be alive."

"Thanks to Han," Luke watched his friend's reaction.

"Yeah, thanks to Han," she repeated and averted her eyes.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

Leia's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Luke sighed and rested his head on the pillow. "You keep a lot of secrets Leia. Han mentioned to me about the bounty hunter and Imps being pushed away from you guys."

"The ground moved," Leia reasoned.

Luke stared at her. Why wouldn't she just admit something was happening to her? Before Luke got to answer, the smuggler and Wookiee tromped in.

"How you doing Kid? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull ears off a gundark."

"Thanks to you," Luke grinned.

"That's two you owe me," Han emphasized by showing with his fingers. He turned and propped himself against Luke's bed, giving the princess a smug, devilish look.

"Well your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me here a little longer."

_Where did the gentle, kind, non-teasing Han go? _Leia ground her teeth together. "I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for anyone to leave the system."

Han gave out a snort. "That's a good story, but I just think you can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight." Luke rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his pillows while Leia and Chewie both shook their heads.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain," Luke and Chewie both laughed.

"Laugh it up fuzz ball," Han pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the princess and wrapped his arm around her. "But you didn't see us in the south passage…" _Oh god…_Leia mentally screamed…_don't you dare say it!_ "She expressed her true feelings for me."

Mouth agape and fury creeping up her face; she shoved Han away from her and sputtered, "Why you stuck up! Half witted! Scruffy looking! Nerf herder!"

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han bent down next to Luke but eyes still on the princess. "Must have hit it close to the mark to get her all riled up like that huh Kid?"

Both men could see the vulnerability leak for a moment before Leia built up her infamous walls and walked confidently over to Luke.

"Well I guess you don't know everything about women yet!" With that, Leia grabbed Luke's face with both of her hands and planted a hard kiss on his lips. Han's mouth fell open but closed it as soon as she looked up at him and then stormed out.

"All personal command to headquarters," an announcement blared over the speaker.

Han looked down at the young man who had his hands cockily behind his head and grinning foolishly. "Take it easy Kid," Han bid farewell and he and Chewie left.

Luke knew the kiss was only to make Han jealous and mad, but it severed him right! _Get your acts together you two!_

* * *

><p>The base had been found and was now under attack. The orders for evacuation had come and the first transport was away. Leia was going to make sure that everyone was out safely even if it meant her own life.<p>

"Princess, we must leave," 3PO begged.

"Not yet," Leia growled under her breath. Another volley of bombs hit the base causing part of the roof to collapse.

"I heard the command center was hit," the familiar voice called out to her. She turned irritated eyes to him. Why now, why did he care whether she lived or not?

"You have your clearance to leave!" Leia shouted at him.

"Yeah I'll leave as soon as I get you to your transport…" Han was right next to her now. Their eyes met in a battle of wills.

"_Imperials have entered the base! Imperials have entered…"_

"That's it Princess," Han firmly took ahold of her arm and started to tug her away from the command center.

"Give the evacuation code and get to your transport!" Leia shouted as she disappeared through the door way.

"Come on Princess, stop dragging your feet!" Han scolded but turned to make sure she was okay. Dodging falling ice and trying to keep balance as the ground shook was no easy feat. Suddenly a large explosion hit the side of the wall causing the whole roof to break and Han instinctively jumped onto of Leia to protect her. She let out a shriek of surprise and alarm.

Han glanced up at the wall of ice in front of them. "General I'll get her out on the _Falcon_," Han didn't know if the transmission went through but again grabbed the Princess's hand and hauled her to her feet and scrambled to the ship.

* * *

><p>Out on the battlefield things were not looking good. Many ground troops had been killed and fighters blown from the air. Luke had managed to bring down one AT-AT and was working his way to a second when a familiar dark presence made him gasp. It was stronger than last time, darker and ominous. Trying not to let it distract him, Luke concentrated all his effort on the approaching AT-AT.<p>

* * *

><p>Darth Vader entered the base expecting to find his prey. He stretched out with the Force and located one of them. She was heading toward the hanger and he ordered his troops to stop them. The other he sought was nowhere on the base but not far from it.<p>

Vader gave out a sharp jolt wanting to see if they would react.

* * *

><p>Leia gasped and almost collapsed at the sharp pain in her head. "Leia! Come on!" Han pulled her along. He stopped short when she tumbled to her knees.<p>

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Concern evident in his voice.

Leia shook her head and slightly panted. Once again, she unconsciously put her mental shields up and stood up shakily.

"Leia?" Han asked again.

"Go!" Her legs still felt like butter but managed to get up the boarding ramp of the ship.

* * *

><p>Out on the field Luke also gasped and almost collapsed. With the retreat in play, he headed toward his own X-wing and greedily gulped for a few breaths. The Sith Lord was near and looking for them. The familiar sounds of the <em>Falcon's <em>engines roared past him and a sense of relief that his friends had escaped filled him. Now his turn.

"Fire up the engines Artoo," Luke instructed.

* * *

><p>So close, Vader fumed. He had both in his grasp but he would have them again. The princess…she had unconsciously shielded herself as before on the Death Star. Impressive and soon she and her friends would be in his clutches…<p>

* * *

><p>She knew Han was crazy but it was confirmed that he h<p>

ad completely lost his mind when he decided to actually fly into an asteroid field.

"They'd be crazy to follow us," Han countered.

"We're going to be pulverized if we stay out here!" Leia sat on her hands preventing her from covering her eyes.

"I won't argue with that," Han agreed then something caught his attention. "There!" He pointed. "That looks good."

"What looks good?" _He's going to kill us!_ Leia thought.

"Chewie bring us in closer."

"Closer!" Leia and Threepo both yelled. Han chose to ignore them as they approached a very large asteroid. With a flip the _Falcon_ entered the dark cave and Han found a good place to set down.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," Leia breathed.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>They landed in the belly of the cave with relative ease and Han immediately set everyone to work on repairs.<p>

"Chewie, I'm powering down anything we don't need," Han said to the Wookiee.

Leia hid her chuckle as Threepo asked worriedly if that meant turning him off as well. Han replied mockingly that he needed him to talk to the _Falcon _and find out what was going on.

Han found Leia struggling with a power converter that refused to budge from its spot. He silently as he could walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around her, his hands on top giving her extra support in trying to turn the converter.

At the feel of his body pressed up against hers, she instantly stiffened and shoved against him, Han giving a small grunt as he fell back against the hull.

"Hey your Worship I'm only trying to help!" He defended.

"Would you _please_ stop calling me that!" Leia strained as she tried to turn the broken mechanism.

"Sure Leia," his tone softer.

"You make it so difficult sometimes," She hissed as she busted her knuckles.

"I do, I really do but you could be a little nicer sometimes. Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm alright," Han took a step forward, Leia took a step back. He took her sore hand in his grasp and gently started to rub it with his fingers.

"Sometimes, maybe. When you aren't acting like a scoundrel," Leia looked nervously at her and Han's hand intertwined. Her blood started to race and could feel her arms and legs tremble.

"Scoundrel? Scoundrel, I like the sound of that," Han grinned enough to make her heart melt. Damn him!

Knowing the only way to protect herself, Leia became defensive. "Stop that!" She indicated to their hands.

"Stop what?" He knew very well what she was referring to but he wasn't going to let her go. Not this time.

"My hands are dirty," the excuse sounded lame even to her ears.

His eyes twinkled. "My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?" He challenged.

"Afraid!" She exclaimed.

He leaned in closer and she could smell his sent and hot breath against her cheek. "You're trembling."

She was, but she wasn't going to stop fighting him. Her voice barely a whispered she answered, "I'm not trembling."

A small snort came from him. "Stop fighting Princess, I told you I would break through your wall. You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

Han was right. Her walls were slowly crumbling and if he asked her anything right at this moment she would give him the answer. "I happen to like nice men…"

"I am a nice man…"

"No you're not, you're a…." Han brought his lips down upon hers in a searing kiss. It was everything she imagined. She could feel him prodding for her to open her mouth for entrance but wasn't forcing himself in. She obliged. His hands tightened around her waist, pressing her harder against him. _Han I love you…_

"Sir I reversed the power flux coupling!" Han and Leia broke apart and Han winced at the annoying droid's voice.

He turned with annoyance and said, "thank you! Thank you very much." When he turned to face the princess he saw that she had made her escape. Han sighed and then with buzzing thoughts returned to work.

* * *

><p>Luke had found the planet and the Jedi Master named Yoda. He had started his training to become a Jedi and on the third day he came upon a large decaying tree and pitch black cave that had an essence of evil.<p>

"That place, strong is the Dark Side it is," Yoda warned.

"What's in there?" Luke asked wearily.

"Only what you take with you. You're weapon, you will not need."

Against the warning, Luke took the lightsaber with him into the cave. He could feel coldness, death much like his experience with fighting Vader. He had yet to tell Yoda about his dreams and about Leia.

A light that caught his attention and then a menacing presence stalked toward him. Luke lit his saber and held a defensive pose. Darth Vader strode toward him, ruby saber in hand. The Sith stopped and a smaller form jumped out in front of him. _Leia!_ Luke was astonished and even more shocked when she pulled out her own lightsaber. _What is going on?_ Leia struck first and Luke blocked her swing. She kept coming at him with fury and vigor until she lifted her arms up which gave Luke an advantage and pierced her in the chest. A surprised and then painful look swept across her face and then fell to her knees.

"Leia?" Luke cried out and rushed to her side. The images vanished. Luke walked out of the cave confused and a bit scared.

The little green Jedi Master waited for him at the entrance. "Master, I don't understand," Luke said bewildered.

"Another Vader seeks, as powerful as you," he answered.

"Leia," he whispered. "Master, I have to protect her!"

"Always in motion is the future. That is what the Sith Lord wants. Go to her you must not. If she is strong, she will resist."

"But if she doesn't know that she even has the Force, how will she protect herself?"

"If she is truly good, truly strong then guide the Force will."


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the next installment of I Am Strong. Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy. _

_I do not own anything of Star Wars...borrowed parts of ESB_

* * *

><p>Sitting on a Star Destroyer's sensor array was not something Leia thought she would not ever experience nor would she care to. But here she was in the <em>Falcon <em>catching a ride and avoiding detection from the Imperial fleet.

_Han, you're a mad man and I love you for it,_ she thought to herself. "So what's next?" She leaned over his strong shoulders.

Han twisted his head and glanced at the princess before returning his attention back to the radar screen. "Not much out there…wait. This is interesting. Tabana Gas Mines. Lando…"

"The Lando system?" Leia asked confused. That couldn't be right.

"Lando isn't a system he's a man. Bespin. It's pretty far but I think we can make it on sub-light engines."

"Do you trust him?"

"No, but he has no love for the Empire," Han continued to stare at the screen in deep thought.

"What is it Han?" Leia sat in Chewie's seat willing him to look at her. When he finally turned to her, his eyes were stormed over which made her more concerned.

"We go way back Lando and me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Han waited a moment and then lightly shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Nothing Sweetheart."

"Han…" Leia warned.

"It's nothing." The destroyer below them started to shift and Han had Chewie prepare them to detach.

"How long is it going to take to get there?"

"Two weeks if the engines don't give us anymore grief," Han sighed. The Imperials made their jump into hyperspace and they were limping along to Bespin.

"You were right you know," Leia said faintly.

"About what exactly?" Han teased but when Leia narrowed her eyes at him, he turned serious.

"Something did happen on Ord Mantell. I think I have been too afraid to confront it." Leia clenched her hands together trying to keep her nerves from showing.

"Leia, are you talking about the bounty hunter and Imps being pushed away or us?" Han's gaze bore into her and she could feel the heat of his eyes on her. One brick at a time she could feel the wall start to crumble before her.

Vulnerability seeped into her big brown eyes and Han was stunned to see the Princess look so helpless. "Leia?" reached out for her and felt her body tremble at his touch.

"The Imperials and…" she gasped, "and us Han. I've been trying to hold it in for so long. I felt that if I were to let go that I would no longer be strong and that everyone would see me as weak."

Curling his hand over her shaking ones, Han dropped to his knees and scooted over to her. "You are far from weak, Princess. You're probably one of the strongest, if not most stubborn and pigheaded people I know."

Tears dripped onto their hands, but Leia let out a small chortle of laughter. "Who are you calling pig headed, you nerf herder?"

"See! You're doing it now," Han laughed also. "Leia, you are strong and I would be a fool if I didn't admit that I admire you for that. I'm just happy that you have come to your senses about me _finally._"

Leia looked at him and this time it wasn't with her usual vehemence but of tenderness and yes…did he care to dare? Love? She lovingly stroked his face. "Thank you Han. There are things I don't understand…

"Like pushing the bounty hunter and Imps," Han interrupted.

Leia sighed. "I, yes," she resigned. She still didn't believe that she was capable of pushing anything with just a thought of her mind like Luke, but something did happen and she was too tired to run away from it anymore. "But I am glad that you have been by my side for them."

"For you Leia, anything."

* * *

><p>While concentrating on keeping his balance doing a handstand perched on his thumbs and the small Jedi Master sitting on his feet, Luke's arms trembled with fatigue as Yoda explained the Force to him.<p>

"Let the Force run through your body. With it the future, past and present you will see."

_A city in the clouds, terror, pain and then resignation…Han? Leia? No! _Losing his concentration Luke collapsed sending Yoda flying to the ground.

"Control, control you must learn control!" Yoda scolded.

Wincing as he sat up, Luke looked over to the Jedi Master worriedly. "I saw a city in the clouds!"

"A vision? The future perhaps," Yoda hummed in thought.

"The future?" Luke gasped. "There was pain, suffering and," Luke searched for the right word, "Acceptance." He waited for a minute for Yoda to respond but when he didn't, Luke crawled closer to the Jedi Master and questioned, "What does it mean Master Yoda?"

"Always in motion is the Force," Yoda repeated the verse he had spoken to Luke once before. "Could mean many things, this vision. We must meditate on this. Come young Skywalker."

"Master Yoda, my friends could be in danger as we speak! I must go and help them." Luke said heatedly.

Yoda lifted his eye at the young man. "Know this you do?" Luke shuffled his foot on the ground. "Complete with your training you must to better help your friends. Then only then can you confront Vader and the Princess."

"Leia? You know what's going to happen to her?" Luke's heart started to race at the mention of the princess and the possible danger she was going to face.

"Meditate we must. Come," Yoda turned his back on Luke and started to walk back to his cottage leaving no more room for discussion. Luke kicked a rock away from him in frustration not getting the answers he needed or wanted but jogged to catch up with his Master.

* * *

><p>A sense of forbidding came over Leia as their destination crept up. Han announced that they only had a few more days until they reached Bespin and Leia couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something had been following them all along.<p>

"It's just nerves Honey," Han had assured and kissed the top of her head. But it was more than that and the coldness she had felt while on Hoth returned and was deep seated within her. Instead of getting everyone worked up, Leia tried to put it past her. As they neared another dismal thought occurred to her, Han would be leaving. It hurt to know now that they had just admitted feelings for each other. _I am strong, I can go on without him…No; no I don't think I can…_

Leia walked to the back of the _Falcon _and into Han's sleeping quarters to find him sitting on his bed tinkering with some sort of part that had broken on his well-used ship. She sat down next to him and only then did he look up at her.

"Princess," he said to her.

"Han, do you still plan on leaving after we rendezvous with the Alliance?" She asked hesitantly, sensing she already knew the answer.

Han stopped working on the part and set it aside. "You know I have to Leia."

"No, I don't know why you have to," she argued but not convincingly. "The Alliance will help pay off your debt."

"Dammit Leia!" Han stood up suddenly, making Leia flinch. "You don't understand! The Alliance doesn't have that kind of money. Even if Jabba gets it, doesn't mean he'll take it and let me live. I can't have anyone else involved and have their blood on my hands. Especially yours!"

"It's my choice," She said halfheartedly.

"No its not, no one but Chewie is coming with me and even then I'm going to try and convince him to get away. It's my fault we have Jabba on our tail, not his," Han blew out an irritated breath and sat back down next to Leia.

"Leia, please listen to me," he waited until she looked at him. "If I make it out alive I'll come back to you, but I can't have you come with me. Jabba won't kill you. If you fell into his hands, your fate would be worse than death and I can't let that happen to you. Not now not ever."

Their gazes locked until Leia flung herself onto Han. He sat back surprised, but as her arms locked around his neck he returned wrapping his arms around her waist. She mumbled something into his ear which he thought was, "I love you."

His heart skipped a beat. "What?" He said dumbly.

"I love you, you scruffy smuggler. You think you're tough but under that rough exterior your nothing but a big softie and I love you for it. Even if you sometimes do give me a hard time."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, melting against him. He quickly reacted opening his mouth to her causing a soft moan to escape from her throat. Desire flamed within him.

"I love you too my Princess," Han said passionately.

* * *

><p>The sense of someone following them never left Leia, in fact the warning bells only grew louder as Han's so called friend introduced himself to her.<p>

"Hello, what do we have here? I'm Lando Callrisian, administrator of Cloud City. And who might you be?" Oh he was a smooth talker and Leia could see out of the corner of her eye Han grimace and jaw clench.

"Leia," she answered. Her defenses were up in full force, but she didn't want to let this man know that she was bothered by him.

"Welcome Leia," Lando kissed her hand. Bile churned in her stomach. Luckily Han came to her rescue and bumped him away.

"You old smoothie," Han took her hand and started to walk forward.

"Thank you," Leia whispered to him.

* * *

><p>The mining facility was beautiful and that was being modest. Lando had given Han and Leia one of the best suites and a change of clothes. Trying to enjoy a long hot shower after being cooped up on the ship for so long and only allowed to use the <em>Falcon's<em> sonic showers every other day, Leia still couldn't shake the coldness from her bones. Something wasn't right.

"Han, we have to leave," Leia argued. "Let's find Threepio and go, please," she practically begged.

"Leia, you're overreacting, Lando has his best men fixing the _Falcon _and soon as that is done we'll go. Threepio will show up probably in the most inappropriate time like he always does," Han assured planting a kiss on her forehead. But Leia was not to be convinced and started pacing. Han watched her walk back and forth in front of him.

"You don't understand something isn't right. This feeling has been with me since we limped our way here and it won't go away. It's burning inside of me, it's like a darkness that wants to devour and…I don't know!" She threw her arms in the air, exasperated. "I don't know how to explain it other than I know we need to leave."

Leia had stopped pacing and stood in front of him. She was on the verge of losing her cool and Han had never seen her so rattled.

"Alright," he relented. "Let's find the droid and we'll go." Her face instantly relaxed.

"You mean it? Now?"

"Yes," Han stood up but the sound of the door opening and Lando walking in stole both of their attention.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Lando asked.

_Yes and you know it,_ Leia inwardly sneered. "No," Leia adjusted her robe, feeling as if the man could see right through her.

Lando grinned a wolfish grin, "You look absolutely beautiful. You truly belong with us among the clouds. Would you join me for some refreshments?" Han shot to his feet and was at Leia side and Chewie made a sound of protest. "Everyone is invited of course."

"Of course," Leia grumbled, but calling on her diplomatic training took Lando's outstretched arm and they all left the room.

* * *

><p>Leia gulped down the fear that persisted on rising up and the darkness edge closer toward her consciousness. She had a hard time concentrating on Lando's voice and him talking about the mining facility. She would occasionally ask questions to make it sound like she was interested and paying attention but it was becoming harder.<p>

"So how do you keep the Empire off your backs?" Han questioned as they rounded a corner and approached a door that Leia suspected where they were going to eat.

Lando's eyes shifted nervously. "I just made a deal that would keep them away for good," the door swooped open and Leia almost collapsed at the site. There her nightmare presented himself and the darkness she had been feeling consumed her.

Han with expertise of a seasoned gun slinger reached for his blaster and got off a few shots but the Dark Lord effortlessly deflected them. The blaster was wretched from Han's grasp and flew into Vader's hands.

"We would be honored if you would join us," his sinister voice echoed in the pristine room. Footsteps from behind and in front could be heard and stromtroopers and the infamous Boba Fett had them surrounded.

"They arrived right before you did," Lando tried to explain. "I'm sorry."

Han looked down at the Princess. "I'm sorry too," and they slowly walked into the room.

* * *

><p>"She will fall won't she Master?" Luke sat inside Yoda's small hut and looked out the window, watching the rain fall. The weather matched his dour mood.<p>

He heard the Jedi sigh. "Saw this you did?" Luke barely nodded.

"Is there any hope of her not falling to the dark side?" Luke twisted around to face Yoda. "If she is to fall will she be redeemed?"

"There is always hope. Strong she is, love for another she has. Luke, you will face her but you must complete your training first."

As much as Luke wanted to take off in his X-wing and swoop in and save the day, he finally understood that he would not succeed if he left early as much as it was killing him.

"You're friends' suffering will not be in vain youngling."

He turned his attention back to the window. _Suffering always is vain;_ Luke wanted to shout but kept it to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for the reviews. Story is getting a bit darker...Hope you enjoy this installment! More to come. _

_As always, I own nothing. _

* * *

><p>Leia paced in her holding cell wondering worriedly what was happening to Han and Chewbacca. She had been stripped down to her skives and given her old jump suite from her time on Hoth to change into. The cell door opened and entered the Dark Lord followed by a stormtrooper on either side.<p>

Holding her chin up defiantly as to not let Darth Vader see how frighten she really was, Leia spoke with fake confidence, "I demand to know what you have done with my friends!"

Vader just stared at the petite princess for a moment before coming forward, forcing Leia to retreat against the wall. Leia could feel a strange sensation pressing against her head and she slightly flinched. In defense she resurrected the walls around her mind.

"Remarkable," Vader said. "Such defiance, you have a remarkable mind Little Princess. You will be mine broken down and remolded, but none the less powerful."

"I will never submit to you," Leia spat.

Vader pressed his armored body against hers Leia flattening herself as much as she could against the wall. "Oh yes Princess you will. Bring her," Vader spun away and the troopers grabbed her roughly by the arms and dragged her behind the Sith.

* * *

><p>Leia was thrown into another room and almost fell to her knees before she caught her balance. Looking around her surroundings she saw Vader standing next to a large transparent glass window, hesitantly she walked up to the window and view through it. She kept as much distance as she could between herself and the Sith.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked, not looking up at Vader but keeping her attention on the room below her. Inside she saw was a sickening looking scan grid that when the officer toyed with it, white hot sparks shot up from it. A large table with straps perched behind it. Leia started to sweat, her knees feeling weak as she could guess this was meant for only one thing.

He did not answer and she let out an audible gasp as Han was dragged into the room. He was pale and stomach-turning bluish/green bruises were already appearing on his handsome face. His lip was split open and blood leaked onto his chin and had also stained his shirt.

"Wait! What are you doing to him?" Leia asked, desperation trickling into her voice. She pressed her hands against the glass, eyes wide with anger, fear and pain. She watched as the troopers strapped his body to the slab prepped him for interrogation. He was going to make her watch as her love was tortured possibly to death!

"No," she whispered. "No!" She cried louder and turned manic eyes on Vader. "Let him go! He's not the one you want!"

"No, but he will help me get what I want, Princess," Vader finally looked at her and could feel the rage radiating off of her. Yes…she had the potential to be strong in the dark side.

Leia turned back to the glass so her forehead was pressing against it. "Han…" she whimpered.

As if he could somehow hear her, Han opened a swollen eye and whispered, "Leia," before being lowered onto the scan grid. A blood curling scream erupted from him.

"HAN!" She screamed along with him. It sounded so inhuman to her ears. He wouldn't stop screaming. "Han!" She cried out again and pounded on the glass. _Be strong my love, please be strong, _she sent out her love and support for him, willing, praying that he would survive this torment.

"It could all end if you just give the word Princess," Vader reasoned. "Submit, become my apprentice and the smuggler and his Wookiee will go free."

Tears streamed down her face and she collapsed to the floor as her legs would no longer support her. His screams continued. "Han, oh Han. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"He won't last Princess and it will be your fault that he dies. Just like Alderaan," Vader further taunted.

Suddenly the screams ended and Leia looked up horrified. "Report! Is he dead?"

"Passed out My Lord," the trooper said. "Should we give him a stim shot and continue?"

Vader looked down at the quivering girl. "Yes, keep him awake and alive as long as you can." Walking over to her and standing like a towering demon, he growled, "He won't last forever. You will end up killing him. Will you let your pride stand in the way of his life?"

Leia watched as the trooper injected Han with a stim shot bringing him back to consciousness. He gave out a painful and woeful moan and the screams started again as he was lowered to the grid. Leia winced and closed her eyes.

"Why do you want me Lord Vader? I am nothing, I have no special powers. Why must he suffer for something I do not have?"

"You are wrong; you have a darkness that when trained and unleashed will be the true ultimate power. The Emperor can be overthrown and a new order can be stored."

Leia turned bloodshot eyes on him and then back to Han. He would die if she didn't submit and she couldn't let that happen. Her love for him was too strong. _I'm sorry my love, I guess I'm not as strong as you thought. _

"You have to promise me that Han and Chewbacca will live," Leia said subdued. She could almost feel Han's pain and it made her want to throw up.

"That will all depend on you. If you cooperate then they will live," Vader had her right where he wanted her.

Leia leaned once again upon the glass and used the last bit of her own strength to reach out to Han and wrapped her own consciousness around his. Vader took a step back astonished at the connection that was being formed. Surely the Emperor had felt it as well.

"Leia!" Han moaned, feeling her reaching out to him.

* * *

><p>On Dagobah both Yoda and Luke stopped in their tracks, feeling the surge through the Force.<p>

"Leia!" Luke panted. "Yoda, what's going on?"

Yoda even had to take a moment to catch his breath. The surge was indeed powerful and unexpected.

"Unexpected this is," Yoda shook his head. "Connection she has formed with him. Vader will most likely know about this and take advantage of it. Most unfortunate."

"I have to do something!" Luke started to head toward his X-wing preparing to pack, but Yoda stopped him.

"It will only end in your defeat. Complete your training you must with the Force as your ally. That is the only way you can confront them."

Luke closed his eyes to compose himself. "They are suffering Master. I can no longer sit idly by and let this happen."

"Lose you to the Emperor I do not. Finish Luke, finish your training and then you will be ready," the Jedi urged. If Luke fell into Vader and the Emperor's clutches all hope would be lost.

The pain he felt from Leia was still so strong and he couldn't shake it, but he knew Yoda was right deep down. If he rushed in now, only failure would come. It didn't sit well with Luke knowing that his friends were out there hurting. Grinding his teeth together and kicking the dirt around him, Luke reluctantly returned to his training.

* * *

><p>Han was tossed like a rag doll into a cell. He wished his body would go numb, but the pain that rocketed from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet made all his muscles tense and scream out in agony. <em>So this is hell,<em> he thought while trying to regain a breath.

A light woof that could only belong to one being caught Han's attention. Wincing as he tried to raise his neck and head, Han groan, "Chewie?"

The Wookiee stepped out from the shadows and approached his friend and squatted next to Han. "You don't want to know," Han answered as Chewie grumbled off questions. "Are you okay?" A few more yips and growls confirmed that Chewie was no worse for wear and he started to pick up Han off the floor as gently as he could. Han let out a painful hiss as the Wookiee's strong arms wrapped around his torso.

"No, it's okay I need to get off the floor," Han assured. He was far from okay, but the floor was not where he wanted to be. Biting back foul curses as Chewie helped him to the metal bed that was provided in the cell; Han slowly laid himself down upon it and closed his eyes. Every time he moved whether it a finger or his mouth it was like a hot poker and glass burning through him.

"Chewie, do you know what happened to Leia?" Han opened his eyes and his head lolled to the side to look at his friend.

With a mournful mew and a negative shake of the head, Chewbacca did not have the answer for that. Taking a few shallow breaths, Han recalled something happening to him while going through the torture. It was like Leia was right next to him, in him. He could feel her in his mind, his body her soothing and loving voice telling him to stay strong.

"Leia," the words whispered through his lips. What had happened? Where was she? He had to find her, help her, and rescue her.

_Han…_There it was again! It was like she was reaching out to him wrapping him in her essence. He didn't understand why any of this was happening, but he was sure of one thing.

"I'm coming Leia, I'm coming," He murmured.

* * *

><p>Chewbacca let out a ferocious roar, bearing his large fangs as Lando entered their cell.<p>

"Get out of here Lando!" Han seethed and tried to keep from wincing as he braced himself trying to sit up. Chewie stood at Han's side in case he needed to help and defend.

"Shut up and listen to me," Lando interrupted but kept a weary on the Wookiee. "Look, I'm sorry this happened, but I did it in the best interest for my people."

"Yeah you're a real hero," Han sneered.

Lando rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to get you out of here. Vader paid off the bounty hunter and plans to keep you and send Chewbacca off to Kessel."

Han honestly didn't care about himself as long as his friend and Leia got away but was confused as to why a Sith Lord would want him. "What about Leia? Where is she?"

"I don't know," Lando mumbled.

"Lando!" Han demanded. "Where is she?"

"I don't know!" Lando yelled. "I only heard a few things."

"What kind of things?" Han was now sitting fully up and attention completely on his so call "friend."

"Something like using you as bait and making the Princess as his apprentice. Also something about Skywalker coming or not coming. Come on, we have to get a move on if you are going to get out of here."

"Luke?" Han shouted. Of course, it was all a trap and they were bait. "I can't leave without her," Han refused.

"Han, there will be another time, but you can't fight this guy in the state you're in," Lando tried to reason.

"No Lando! I am not going to leave her."

"Han, if you don't leave now then I can't help you," Lando pled. Han turned to Chewie.

"Chewie, take the _Falcon _and get back to the Alliance. Luke will eventually turn back up there." Chewie started to protest, but Han cut him off. "I don't want to hear it you fuzz ball. I will not have you end up on Kessel and I don't want to be worrying about you. Get out of here. I promise everything will be alright in the end." Han turned to Lando with cold, hard eyes. "This better not be a trap or I'm going to have Chewie tear each limb from your sockets." The Wookiee stood up taller if it were possible and cracked his knuckles.

"It's not I promise. Good luck Han, though I think you're making a big mistake by not leaving."

"No, the mistake I made was coming back here," Han slowly lay back down. "Chewie let Luke know what happened. The princess and I will be waiting for you guys."


	6. Chapter 6

She had been taken onto Vader's personal flag ship and put into the all familiar prison quarters. With her back to the cell door, Leia sat with her head in defeat and eyes cast down silent tears slowly dripping onto the gray bed. Han was not dead she could feel it, but what the Sith had in store for him and his co-pilot she had no idea. Horrific thoughts and images played through her mind and she prayed that none of them were true.

And what was happening to Luke? Where was he? Had the Empire already gotten their rotten hands on him? The very thought of him in the Emperor's clutches made her physically ill. _Get a hold of yourself Leia! If you are weak then you are useless to everyone! You can still fight this…_

Leia rubbed her eyes and untangled herself. _"Leia…" _She sat up straight at the sound of his voice calling to her. What was that? Han? He wasn't Force sensitive was he? No…she had ended up sending the last bit of her strength to Han while watching him being tortured and she could feel something change. What was it? Minds, no not just their minds it went deeper, more intimate than that. She had wrapped her whole being into his soul so she was a part of him as much as he was a part of her. They had become one.

Closing her eyes and looking deeply within herself, she could feel him as if he was holding her. _Oh god, it can't be._ Leia's eyes shot open. Surely Vader was aware of this connection and would use it to his advantage.

* * *

><p>Han gasped at sensation. It was almost too much an invasion of his mind and body. The sensation soon turned into a caress and he groaned in pleasure and confusion. What was going on? It felt like he was high on spice and someone was lovingly caressing his body. As quick as the sensation came it was gone.<p>

Han braced himself against the wall, panting. Was this a trick? Was the Sith Lord trying to soften him up and then go for another round of torture? No, the touch was familiar. Leia! It had been Leia reaching out to him just as she had done before. The feeling of her came and went too quickly and Han almost didn't believe it was real.

The door to his cell opened and Darth Vader along with a couple of troopers walked in. Without a word, the troopers grabbed Han and bound his arms behind his back.

"Where's Leia?" Han snarled, struggling against the troopers. He tried valiantly to tramp down on his fear, but standing in front of one of the galaxies most infamous and evil man even the bravest of beings couldn't contain some sort of trepidation.

"In all due time smuggler," Vader stared down at him lifelessly. "You are my key to breaking the Princess's wall and unleashing her true ability," turning to the troopers he said, "Take him to the ship. Keep him away from the Princess until I give further orders."

"Yes sir," the troopers dragged Han out but Han fought, breaking with his heels.

"She stood up to you once before Vader what makes you think she's going to break?" Han shouted as he was being shoved out of the room. "She saw her home planet blown up and still didn't crumble. She won't give in!"

Han was out of the room before Vader answered. "She loves you, you fool."

* * *

><p>Time was of the essence Leia decided, though she had no perception of time being locked in her cell. She paced restlessly back and forth; worry, guilt, anger and hope that Han and Chewbacca would be alright. She was sure that the Sith Lord had felt whatever the strange bondconnection she had made with Han. It was hard to pass up. The feeling was so strong, so passionate. Shivers tingled down her spine; goose bumps popped up on her arms at the thought of being intimately entwined with him. Leia quickly stomped on the thoughts, thinking only of strong steel walls instead. Vader would surely be able to read her like a book if she kept this up.

Leia was frighten more frighten than she had ever been, but she had to stay strong not only for herself but for Han and Chewie. They depended on her. _Formulate a plan._ She stopped pacing and slowly sat on her hard bed. _Step one: Do not cave into Vader, no matter what he brings to the table. Step two: do not open up that link. Keep it closed at all times. He will surely be able to take full advantage of it. Step three…somehow get Han and Chewie out of here._

Leia blew out a frustrated breath. If only it were that easy. If only she understood this link. If only, if only if only…

* * *

><p>Lando was able to get the Wookiee out and with only a minor struggle Chewie was able to lift off in the <em>Falcon <em>and into hyperspace. Han wasn't a religious man, but this time he prayed that his friend would make it safely back to the Alliance base. Or make a break for freedom.

"_Leia_," seeing if he could somehow make this newly formed connection to the princess work; Han mentally called for her but ended up with just empty static.

* * *

><p>"He is calling for you," Leia stared straight ahead, not giving Vader the luxury of looking at him in his lifeless mask. "One command and he'll be strapped back down and his screams will be heard throughout this ship."<p>

Leia coolly turned her head toward the side and lazily looked up at the Sith. "You're threats mean nothing to me, Lord Vader. If you harm my friends you know I will not cooperate with you, not that I intend to cooperate at all."

Leia could feel her heart pump in her chest as the demon in front of her raspy breathing was the only thing that filled the silence in the room.

"You speak with foolishness and arrogance Little Princess. Do you think of me with such ignorance?"

"Anyone who serves a ruthless, unforgiving dictator is ignorant!" Leia spat. She felt if she were going to be killed she might as go down saying what she wanted. "One who could slaughter millions without blinking an eye and be pulled blindly around by an invisible leash, not only is that ignorance but is gutless." Vader had enough and stuck her across the face. Leia almost fell with the force of the unexpected blow and held the side of her face. Her cheek immediately started to throb. She would have a good size bruise later.

"Silence," Vader boomed, Leia winced and slightly jumped. "I will not tolerate such insolence."

"Then you should have picked another girl," Leia bit back.

Wanting to strike her again but seeing that didn't get him anywhere, Vader called for Han to be brought up to them. "You will submit to me Princess Leia."

"No Lord Vader, it will be you who submits to me," she said darkly.

* * *

><p>Once again bound and dragged, Han was starting to get real sick of this treatment. Not that he expected royal service but it just seemed like every hour troopers would come in, put stun cuffs on and shove him to a different place. It was useless to argue or yell at them, they were like robots and only answered to their masters. So Han went along with little resistance, besides maybe he would finally get to see Leia.<p>

A gun was shoved into his spine and Han shot the trooper a sour look. The door rushed opened and Han turned and a surprised look crossed his face. His princess stood with her hands stun-cuffed in front of her, her nose turn somewhat up which he was accustomed to usually at him but this time it was at the Dark Lord. _Oh Leia, honey, please don't get yourself killed. _

As soon as Han entered the room which he quickly assessed being as some sort of interrogation room, Vader quickly marched over to him and grabbed him by the back of the neck as if he were a child and shoved him next to Leia.

"Han," Leia whispered relief evident in her voice. Han took a good look at Leia noticing the angry red welt forming on her check. It was already starting to turn a deep purple. Han's blood boiled with rage. "It's alright Han," she assured. It was far from being alright.

"Get a very good look at him Your Highness," Vader's voice thundered. Han pinched his shoulders trying to ease some of the pain that Vader's grip was causing. "I am aware of the bond you have formed and I am aware of how painful it would be if he were to go through another round of torture for him and yourself. I don't think you really want that do you?"

"Don't answer him Leia," Han started daggers at Vader. "It doesn't matter what happens to me, just stay strong."

_Just stay strong. I don't know if I can stay strong without you Han…_

What sounded like a growling noise came from Vader and he abruptly released Han and threw him into the small princess, causing them both to try and catch their balance. Han and Leia lightly held each other arms a part, both assessing quickly to make sure each were alright. It wasn't an easy feat being that their hands were still bounded in front of them.

Vader raised his hand and clenched it into a fist Han suddenly grabbing for his throat, eyes bulging out and gasping for a breath. "Han? Han!" Leia yelled. Han fell to his knees, clawing frantically for a breath of air. His face started to turn red and the veins in his neck popped up. Leia fell to his side, trying to support him, bring any relief and oxygen to him.

"Stop it!" She screamed at Vader. Han kept gasping and it would only be a few more moments until he would be dead. Blood vessels started to pop in his eyes. "Stop!" She screamed again.

"Submit Your Highness," he finally said.

"I SAID STOP!" The fire returned to her eyes, turning her dark lovely brown eyes to an amber color. The Sith suddenly found himself flying to the other side of the room and Han coughed violently sucking in much needed air.

Fury and the dark side filled Vader, but also a small bit of respect for the potential the princess just displayed. Seeing her huddle over the smuggler made him disgusted that she would be so concerned over someone so insignificant, but he would exploit it. Calling upon the dark side, he threw the power at the two crouching figures sending them into opposite sides and they landed hard onto the wall.

Both with an "uhf" they clutched the backs of their heads where it met with the wall. Wincing, Leia brought her hand in front of her to revile blood. Han slumped to the floor unconscious across from her.

Vader walked up and stood in front of her. Leia held her head where it was bleeding and looked up at him. "Get up," he demanded. Leia ground her teeth and for a moment as she thought about disobeying him. She folded her legs up and stood up.

"You have potential child, there is a great darkness inside of you waiting to be unleashed. If you do not wish to see any more harm come to _him_, submit."

Leia narrowed her eyes, the amber glow returning to her eyes. "You will not harm him Lord Vader. We _WILL _leave from here alive."

It was a stare down and neither one was going to back down. Vader could feel the storm build within Leia and she was valiantly keeping her strong walls up. But the persistence of his intrusion would wear on her and eventually she would collapse. It was only a matter of time.

"I think not," with that Vader brought both of his hands on the sides of her head and before Leia knew what was happening she entered a world of darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for the reviews! They are all greatly appreciated. Sorry for taking so long for the update but here it is! Hope you enjoy! _

_As always-I own nothing. _

* * *

><p>"Master Yoda I must go and help my friends!" Luke couldn't concentrate on anything else but the feelings and images that kept haunting him. Whispers through the Force caressed him, taunted him and he wasn't sure if it was a sign to leave or a sign to stay. Torn to finish his training and to help his friends, Luke started packing his belongings back into his X-wing.<p>

With a tired sigh and a shake of his head, the old Jedi knew he no longer could hold back the young apprentice. "Do what you feel is right, but remember you must. Anger, fear aggression: the dark side they are. You are strong young Skywalker but temptation will be stronger. Use what you have learned and save you and the princess it will." Luke stopped packing and turned to Yoda. The thought of having to engage Leia in battle like in his vision made his stomach turn.

"Will she die?"

Yoda closed his eyes slowly. "For the Force to decide. Love for him it is strong but anger and darkness loom near. Save her you can, Luke."

"And I will Master, we'll both be back."

* * *

><p>The city in the clouds was not his destination but back to the Alliance. Yoda had gave him a small heads up that Han and Leia were no longer there but that Vader had taken them not long after their incarceration.<p>

Luke honestly didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to attempt a rescue, but he would figure it out somehow. Not to mention that high command would be furious with him leaving after Hoth, but it was for the greater good. Realizing not everyone believed in the Force bringing a small smirk to his lips at the thought of Han giving him a hard time about the Force, Luke knew he was going to have a hard time convincing the commanders his reason for his absence. He was going to have an even harder time telling them about Han and Leia. Luke just crossed his fingers that they would support him in bringing back his friends.

Hoping that the Alliance would still be at the rendezvous point he set in a course and the stars around him turned into bright streaks.

* * *

><p>Han slowly opened his eyes to have light pour into them and then a dark silhouette loomed over him. His name was being called or so he thought, but the voice sounded like it was in a tunnel echoing to him from a distance.<p>

"_Han," _he heard her angelic voice in his mind.

"Leia?" He said groggily. Finally able to get his eyes coordinating, Han squinted up at the princess and he slowly sat up. He could feel her arm supporting his back and other hand on his bicep. His head screamed in protest and he groaned in pain, taking a fist and rubbing it into his eyes.

"Where is it hurting Han?" Leia asked concerned.

"Do you really have to ask that Princess? Everywhere," he snapped. Leia rolled back onto her heels at his retort. Getting his eyes in focus he turned his head to look at her and saw her emotionless expression and the now dark black welt on her face.

"I should be asking you that," Han gently reached up to take her face into his hand but she flinched back. "Leia, talk to me. I'm sorry I snapped."

"It isn't that Han," she stood up and walked a few paces away from him, arms folded in front of her. "He's not going to stop hurting you until I cave in."

"I've survived much worse than this," Han tried to sound convincing but the truth was he hadn't been in a situation like this before. Yes, he had been in intense conflicts but he had always managed to escape. This was the worst he had ever encountered with no escape door. "We're both stronger than he thinks…."

"That's just it!" Leia interrupted. "I don't think I am as strong as you care to believe I am. I can't bear to see you hurt by that monster any longer. Every time he hurts you Han, it's like someone squeezes my heart until there is no longer blood to pump and air to breath."

Han sat propped up by his arms on the cold, hard steel floor and stared at the woman before him. "So this link is real then? Not something that Ol'Vader is trying to fake on us?"

"Yes, this link is real and you can't use it. Neither one of us can use it anymore," Leia stared right back into his hazel eyes making her point across.

"Well I don't know how these things normally work and Luke with his infinite Force wisdom isn't here to instruct us, but I don't know how to shut it off like a light switch Sweetheart. And I'm pretty sure you don't either."

He had a point. All she knew how to do was put up the walls that she had done in the past and even then she could feel Han as if he was next to her. "He's going to use this…this…"

"Bond?" Han supplied.

"Link," Leia continued, "to his advantage."

"Well he can't completely kill me if he wants you to cooperate with him. At least we have that on our side."

"I don't think he'll care in the end Han," Leia sighed. "Vader is going to do what is necessary." She walked back over to him and sat down, exhausted. "I won't let him kill you." She tangled her fingers with his. "Everything I ever loved has always been made to suffer. You, Chewie…"

"Chewie got away," Han said.

"What?" Leia looked at him with large, wide eyes.

"Lando got him out. I hope he made the jump to hyperspace and if he has, he'll rendezvous back with the Alliance."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Leia exclaimed. Oh, it would have been so much easier if he had left.

"Hey, I couldn't leave you. Leia, I love you too much to let you go. We're in this together one way or another. You may be able to feel me but it's a two way streak. Having you inside my mind, while yes it is very weird and can be somewhat of an intrusion and will take some time to get used to, I think it was meant to be."

Leia cocked her head slightly. "Why Captain Solo, has this close encounter with death brought out your deep soul searching side of you?"

Han rolled his eyes but gave her a small smirk. "Hush now, I'm trying to explain how much you really mean to me in case we don't have another chance." Leia instantly sobered up.

"The feeling of you inside of me is," Han coughed and cleared his throat. Explaining his feelings even to someone he loved was not something he was good at. "Well, it's…Dammit just let me show you." With that Han pushed himself over to Leia and with a small squeak of surprise; Leia's lips were met with his. He wrapped one of his arms around her small waist bringing her right up against his chest while he trickled a finger delicately down the center of her spine causing her to shiver against his body.

He lightly bit her bottom lip leaving a small mark as if branding her his. He traced his tongue over the mark and then plunged back into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Leia ran her fingers through his hair, down his neck and clung to the collar of his shirt. Air becoming a necessity, they broke apart with a gasp both of their eyes dilated, panting for much needed oxygen and their blood rushed throughout their bodies.

"Oh wow," Leia finally breathed.

"That's just the tip of the ice burg Honey. When we get out of here I'll show you what lies beneath." Han promised.

"If we get out of here," Leia leaned against his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat.

* * *

><p>"Han, wake up," Leia shook the smuggler's shoulders and scooted out of his lap.<p>

"Wha?" Han jerked awake and immediately stormtroopers filed in followed by the Dark Lord. Both Han and Leia stood up quickly, Leia shooting Han a side glance. His face was stoic and eyes hard. Leia mentally put up her walls again hoping that would be enough to keep Vader out and her and Han's link from spilling from whatever he had in store from them.

"You put on quite a display for someone who knows nothing of her own potential," Vader said. "Impressive as it may be, I grow tired of these games."

"Games? I don't remember playing any games," Han said sarcastically. Leia inwardly cringed trying to keep her face void of all emotion, but she wished that he would just keep his mouth shut.

Vader turned his menacing presence on Han. Two of the troopers grabbed Leia and pinned her between them. She pulled against them, but their grip wasn't going to budge.

"Hey! Let her go!" Han was about to walk forward but an invisible force field suddenly made his body freeze. Vader walked up to him and was just a breath away. Han felt a tugging on his mind and squeezed his eyes closed. This wasn't like when he and Leia made contact, no this was a rape of the mind. The Sith was ripping and clawing at his personal memories, digging, searching violently; having no regard of intrusion he was causing. Pressure built up inside his head and Han wanted to claw at the intruder. _Stop!_ His mind screamed.

Leia watched in semi-fascinated horror as the Sith Lord dominated Han's consciousness. The twisted and tormented expressions that appeared on her lover's face made that deep seated seething hatred burn within her.

_Leia!_ Han screamed for her but darkness only answered him. A sinister laugh echoed in the darkness. _Leia!_ He screamed for her again.

Leia could feel him call for her but she couldn't let her defenses down. To do that would spell disaster for not just Han, but for Luke, Chewie and the Alliance.

The laugh got louder and finally Han couldn't take it anymore. "Get out of my head!" He howled but the laughter wouldn't stop and the intruder kept pursing deeper into his mind. "Get out! Get out!"

The fire burned. It was so easy now. All she had to do was take a step over the cliff and the power to hurt this monster was right there. This rage flowed freely through her body just as the blood that traveled through her veins.

Vader sensing this released Han who stumbled back into the other troopers. They grabbed him making Han unable to move.

"Yes that's it, let the darkness flow through you," Vader encouraged. Leia ground her teeth together and with a snarl, turned her wrath onto the troopers who held her in place. They were smashed against a wall and with a sickening bone crushing sound, their heads were crushed. Blood and entrails seeped down their white pristine armor.

Han just about threw up but somehow held it together. He could feel the two troopers who held him jerk in fear and surprise. _Yes, be afraid. That could be you, _he thought disgustedly.

"Very good my apprentice," Vader praised, "You've taken the first step in embracing the dark side."

"I've taken nothing Vader," Leia's voice sounded amplified almost supernatural. Han gaped at the change in her eyes and darkness that anyone in the room could feel radiating through them. "You will let him go."

"I will let him go on one condition," Vader wasn't dumb. He had her in the palm of his hand and would finally have her. "His life for your soul."

Leia looked at Han. She couldn't do this anymore. "Deal."

"NO! Leia fight him! We can do this together!" Anger, fear, resentment and shame filled within her and she looked away from him. She could not look him in the knowing that Vader would only punish Han some more if Leia should refuse. And she would if she only could look at her handsome and loyal smuggler in the face.

"Take him away," Vader ordered the two remaining troopers.

"Leia, you are stronger than this!" Han shouted as he was dragged out of the room. _I'm sorry Han, this is the only way,_ she wanted to cry to him, but she couldn't meet his eye. Han grabbed ahold of the doorway edge and pulled himself back enough so he could shout, "This isn't the end Leia!" And he was gone.

_Goodbye Han,_ the young princess let the tears drip onto the cold, lifeless floor letting her know that this was the path she chose. There would be no one to wipe her tears away anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi All,_

_Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Here is the next installment. Thank you very much for your awesomeness and reviews. They are always welcomed! _

_As always-I own nothing_

* * *

><p><p>

The timer on his X-wing alerted Luke that he was about to exit hyperspace and as it reached zero he slowly pulled the lever back and the stars around him resumed to bright specks in a black abyss.

Luke could hardly believe his eyes when he saw the _Falcon _docked with _Home One_. Were his visions wrong? Did Han, Leia and Chewie make it back safely? Luke reached out with his senses and came up empty the exception of the familiar Wookiee. But the ever loyal Chewbacca would never leave Han's side so what was going on?

As quickly as he could, Luke was granted permission to dock and disembark from his ship. He ignored the stares that were directed at him by the staff and troops and set out to find Chewbacca before reporting into High Command. Continuing to reach out with the Force to feel for the Wookiee, Luke weaved through the ship's corridors until the signature was pulsing right in front of him. He walked through the door and right into a conference room where one was being held.

Clearly embarrassed, Luke froze mid step and a deep red covered his cheeks.

"Commander Skywalker!" Carlist Rieekan exclaimed. Those among in the meeting were the general, Chief Military Advisor Crix Madine, to Luke's surprise the leader of the rebellion, Mon Mothma herself and Admiral Ackbar. Chewbacca sat uncomfortably sat opposite of Rieekan and Madine.

Clearly neither one expecting each other, Rieekan was the first to recover and gestured for Luke to join them.

"We were discussing here with Chewbacca the whereabouts of Princess Leia and Captain Solo. They didn't rendezvous back with the fleet and we have not been in communication with them since the evacuation of Hoth. We have listed them MIA and almost put you on that list until you popped your head in here," Rieekan explained.

Luke looked around the room at their questioning and somewhat accusing gazes. He called upon the Force to give him strength and guidance. He was no politician and time was of the essence. Han and Leia's lives hung in the balance and Luke had the feeling no matter how he explained the situation, High Command would have a very hard time believing him.

Giving Chewie one more glance Luke sat down next to the tall Wookiee. "First I would like to ask where you have been since Hoth Commander Skywalker." Madine shot Luke an icy glare. The advisor had never liked the way that Luke ran Rogue Squadron and knowing he was friends with Han Solo made it even worse. Han and Madine went for blood when their paths crossed though Luke could never figure out why both of them had such hatred for each other. When Luke asked Han would just ignore him.

Not to be intimidated, Luke pierced him with his own stare. "I have been training with the Jedi Master Yoda." A collection of soft gasps could be heard from Mon Mothma, Rieekan and Ackbar.

"Yoda? He's still lives?" Mon Mothma asked.

Luke nodded. "He does and he wishes to remain hidden for the time being. Jedi are still hunted by the Empire. Council, while I know what I did could be counted as desertion I had no intentions of doing so. I have to fulfill my destiny which is following the path in becoming a Jedi. While I have not completely finished my training which I intend to do so, I have returned stronger and with a better understanding of the Force.

"Which brings me to Princess Leia and Captain Solo," Luke took a breath. "I do not know of their location but I have seen and felt them through the Force. Vader is after the Princess for her own ability to touch it."

"Are you saying Leia," Rieekan cleared his throat and corrected himself. He was very close to Leia, like a second father but this was a startling new revelation. "Excuse me the Princess is a Force sensitive?"

Luke debated internally of how much he should divulge. News traveled fast and tongues slipped faster. He definitely was going to leave out the bond that had been formed between Leia and Han. Luke would only tell Chewie the details. "I am unsure how sensitive she is but there seems to be some connection with her and the Force," he said slowly.

"Can you sense her? Can she sense you?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I am unsure of how aware she is of her own strength in the Force. I cannot sense her and right now if might be better if she is in Imperial hands." Luke said.

"This is ridiculous!" Madine exclaimed. "Are you really trying to tell us that you ditched the Alliance after a battle, after losing hundreds of men to go train in this mystical," Madine waved his hand in the air sarcastically trying to find the right word, "power? And now you are saying the princess is a Jedi and Darth Vader is after her because of it? Why isn't he after you? And what about that mercenary, Solo? She was last seen with him. Maybe he finally had enough and traded her in for credits."

Chewbacca snarled and barred his fangs at Madine Luke put a calming hand on the Wookiee's strong forearm. Luke narrowed his eyes. "I would watch what you say, Advisor. The Princess is not a Jedi, but she is quite strong in the Force. Vader is looking for all of us," Luke dodged that question. Vader did have an eye out for him. "And whatever difference you have with Han…."

"That'll do gentlemen," Mon Mothma interrupted and stood up. "Crix, Captain Solo has been nothing but faithful to us so let's get past that. As for the Princess and the captain's whereabouts, unfortunately we have put them as MIA. The Princess will know what to do if the situation becomes dire. She will not put the Alliance at risk."

"Wait!" Luke jumped from his chair, causing it to fall over. "Are you saying you're not even going to try and find them? She's a leader and holds vast knowledge of the Alliance!" He expected a little bit more from High Command especially as Leia was a prominent figure and inspiration to the troops.

"Commander Skywalker," the leader of the Rebellion, though her voice soft, had an edge and her eyes hard. This is why she was the leader. Decisions like these were never easy but had to be made. "We do not have the resources to go and find them. If they are in Imperial hands I will not sacrifice more men and women for only two people." Luke looked to Rieekan for any sign of support but he would not meet the Jedi's eye.

"But if they are in Imperial hands, Vader's hands, Leia is in grave danger."

"We're all in danger being in this war." That wasn't what Luke was getting at and Mon Mothma knew it. "Being a figure in this Rebellion comes with cost. She knows that. Leia won't sacrifice what she, what we all have been fighting so hard to gain. When it becomes necessary she will do what is right." It was finial.

_So sure are you?_ Luke could hear the Jedi Master's voice echo in the back of his mind.

"Excuse me," Luke quickly exited the room with Chewbacca close behind.

* * *

><p>The Jedi to be and Wookiee walked quickly down the corridors making their way back to the docking bay. Luke listened intently as Chewie filled him in on Han, Leia and his time with their incarceration at Cloud City. Luke stopped abruptly as Chewie told him about Han's torture on the scan grid.<p>

"He what?" Luke exclaimed. Using the Force to calm himself as his master had shown him, Luke took a breath. He should have known Vader was not above such torment to lure him in. That's partly why he could feel Leia so strongly through the Force. She was had unconsciously let down all her barriers and called out to Han through the Force. At the climax of the interrogation she had found a way to help him in his most desperate time of need. It was starting to make sense now.

The Wookiee went on growling and grumbling telling Luke that Han kept asking for Leia but neither one knew where she was. Finally Lando came in and gave them the opportunity for escape. Chewie hung his head in shame.

"You did the right thing," Luke assured. The Wookiee woofed in protest. "Han and Leia wouldn't want you sent to Kessel and having you here is vital. We will find them I promise." They were about to continue to the hanger when running footsteps came up from behind.

General Rieekan slowed his approach until he was right in front of them. "General?" Luke asked.

"Commander Skywalker, Luke," Rieekan was slightly winded but even for a man of his age he was still in very good physical shape. "Is it really true? Leia is a Force sensitive?"

"Yes General. Why it decided to pop out now is unbeknownst to me. But Leia is very strong with the Force and that one of the reasons Vader wants her."

"All this time, we had no idea. Bail never said anything and Leia had met with Vader and even the Emperor on many occasions in the senate. Why hadn't they sensed it then?" Rieekan asked bewildered at the concept.

Luke didn't have the answers; he could make an educated guess but that's all it would be. "I'm sorry Sir, I don't know. She has a remarkable talent of shielding herself so maybe that's how they couldn't detect her signature." Luke chewed on his cheek. "Sir, can I be frank?"

Rieekan nodded slowly.

"I know you think of the Princess as a daughter so I believe it is okay to tell you this but please keep this just between you, me and Chewie." Rieekan looked at the boy and then to the Wookiee.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"Somehow Leia and Han have formed a bond, an inseparable bond."

Not many things shocked Rieekan anymore not after losing his home planet Alderaan and seeing hundreds upon hundreds of good men die. But this one made his mouth drop. "How? Han isn't Force sensitive is he? God forbid."

Luke slightly shrugged his shoulders and lightly smirked. "No he's not. The Force works in many ways and I believe when two ultimate souls are meant to be together they will find each other one way or another. This is the other reason Vader wants her. This bond is very unique and she and Han are the only ones who have done this. He will surly take full advantage of it not to mention the Emperor if he hasn't done so already."

"Vader also wants you doesn't he?"

"Yes, but I am better prepared this time. Or so I hope," Luke hoped he sounded confident.

"I'm sorry I can't do more to help you, but please Son, bring her back. And Solo too."

"I will Sir. May the Force be with you." Luke and Chewie turned and jogged off toward the hanger bay.

"You too Luke, the galaxy rests in your hands." Rieekan sighed and went back to join the fools who may just have condemned them all to hell.

* * *

><p>Vader couldn't let the smuggler go it would be damned foolish of him. Solo would just run back to the rebels and bring reinforcements. The princess would feel if Solo was terminated but that could work in his favor. If he could have the fault placed on the rebels…Was she strong enough with the Force already to see through his lies?<p>

Another plan formulated in his mind. The Sith Lord would have to keep Solo's presence hidden until the utmost opportune moment arrived and then he would fully crush her spirit and the dark side would completely consume her. With her as his apprentice, Darth Vader would over throw the Emperor and take his rightful place as ruler of the galaxy.

Keeping her from his master would not be plausible much longer. The Emperor surly felt the tremors through the Force and would be in contact with him soon. His concentration on capture of the Princess had also left him empty handed with Skywalker. But if the boy was indeed as powerful as the Emperor for saw, he would be coming for his friends as well. Vader only had to wait as destiny took its place.

* * *

><p>Empowered by the knowledge of her knew found ability, Leia allowed herself to be dragged to the bridge of the ship. She was getting tired of being treated this way and tempted to demonstrate her untrained energy on the storm troopers if they kept man handling her. She was placed in front of the large view screen and crew. Squaring her shoulders and tilting her chin with what dignity she felt she had left, Leia waited for whatever punishment was to come next.<p>

The turbo lift doors opened and Darth Vader stepped out and walked straight toward her. He could feel the fear; hatred and turmoil swirl all around her. The color change in her eyes hadn't gone unnoticed. Her dark bay eyes now a honey amber glow, penetrated right through his armor as if she could see his scorched skin. He, the Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord Vader even found this a bit unnerving. Defiant to the end she stood with pride and formality.

"What have you called me here for?" Leia asked her voice clearly full of agitation. "We have made a deal if you recall," she continued, "me for Han…."

"And that is why you are here," Vader interrupted. Leia furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What?"

"Turn around Princess." She did and they all watch through the view screen as an Imperial marked Lambda-Class shuttle flew freshly out of the docking bay. Leia inwardly gave a heavy sigh of relief as the shuttle flew a safe distance from the star destroyer. She carefully opened her link to Han to make sure he was actually on the ship and alive. She found his familiar presence and gave it a gentle nudge. When she didn't feel him press back as he had done before in the last few days, a tickling sensation started on the back of her neck. Something wasn't right. Well, this whole thing wasn't right. The Imperials wouldn't just let him go. What was going on?

Leia swirled around and was about to demand what was going on when one of the officers yelled out, "Rebels have been detected!"

"Lock all torpedoes onto their ships," Vader instructed. "Obliterate them."

_Han! _His ship was heading right toward the oncoming storm. Two battle cruisers had dropped right out of hyperspace on were on top of them. Troopers and officers were issuing commands and locking lasers.

_Get out of there!_ Leia watched in horror as TIE fighters were sent out to fend against the ships. "Do something!" Leia cried out to the Sith. She could taste the bitterness in her mouth asking for help from the man who caused her and her love so much pain, but Han was about to be turned into space dust. Vader didn't answer and she turned to watch the scene.

"Sir they have locked target onto the shuttle," another officer reported. Leia turned desperate eyes to Vader. Before he could answer the shuttle gloriously exploded, sending a small shockwave. Leia barely felt the shutter through the floor as debris crashed into the ship.

"Do we have a lock yet?" Vader demanded. Within moments the two battle cruisers were destroyed. Leia was numb. The blood drained from her head and rushed to her feet. She could not feel. She could not hear. _It's not real. It's not real,_ she told herself. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them. The remnants from the short lived battle floated around them with no signs of life left. _Han…he's gone. _Leia again reached out for him and almost fell backwards when she hit a wall where Han's signature should have been.

Bile rose into her throat and miraculously she managed to keep from losing all of her contents onto the floor. Leia felt dizzy, lost and empty without his familiar contact. It was almost like she had a concussion and slipped into a coma with never ending nightmares plaguing her.

Vader watched the princess struggle. Her fists clenched and unclenched; her breathing shallow. She was breaking if not already broken. Her body started to tremble with built up rage. _Yes Princess, unleash your anger…_

"HAN!" Leia roared.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is the next installation in I Am Strong. I hope you all enjoy! Please R & R! _

_As always I own nothing. _

* * *

><p>Vader left the devastated Princess, having ordered his officers to place her into actual sleeping quarters and not a detention cell and have it heavily guarded. She had to be physically removed from the bridge; she had gone completely limp and comatose since the destruction and "death" of Han Solo.<p>

Taking the turbo lift all the way down to the ships deepest bowels, he started to second guess himself if he had really done the correct thing in letting the Princess believe that the smuggler had been killed. Yes, though her anger was on the correct path, a problem that Vader could foresee was now Leia believed that Han was dead could he get her full cooperation? Or would she turn on him, on any and every one and become the ultimate destructive force that ever had been seen? There was the possibility that she wouldn't do anything. She may just sink so far within herself, all her life, all her power and energy was now gone and nothing could pull her out from the abyss.

No, the Dark Lord refused to believe any of that except that the Princess would turn and become his apprentice. She was far too strong for the one option and not strong enough for the other. The turbo lift slowed to a stop and he stepped out.

If he could actually feel and taste Vader imagined walking through these corridors would be musty and stale. Not many traveled this low in the ships. Only to store machinery or in the case of over flow which rarely happened.

Vader entered a small room that had been set as a small medical bay. Only the bare essentials were provided. The patient himself was sprawled like a deceased corpse on the gurney. Both his arms hung limp off the sides of the stretcher, an I.V. attached to one slowly dripping whatever concoction the medical officer had put him in his body. Not even a twitch from a finger was made and the rhythmic beeps from the heart monitor gave the only indication that he was alive. Other than a small bruise forming around where the I.V. needle had been roughly stuck into his skin and the few dark marks on his face where he had been beat up previously, Vader could see his skin already starting to turn a little pale making his veins stand out.

"He is alive isn't he?" Vader asked.

"Yes sir," the medical officer confirmed checking Han Solo's pulse. It was shallow but that was to be expected having been heavily sedated and drugged. Vader's respirator added to the desolate sound in the room as he watched the officer care for Solo. The Sith had decided to keep him alive but had to do it in a way that the Princess and the rebel could not contact each other through their bond. Now that she believed he was dead the secrecy of it all was a must. The need to worry about them contacting each other wasn't as much as a priority anymore.

"Lord Vader if we keep Solo like this too much longer, his body will go into shock and he will die."

"Can we make it to Coruscant?"

"I believe so but…"

"Good. Do it," Vader turned to leave when Han gave out a soft moan. Vader froze in place and waited to see if he would do it again. Even the medical officer looked at the rebel in shock. He should not be able to move much less talk.

"_Leia,_" Han voice was barely audible but there was no mistaking it. He was calling for her. Vader reached out with the Force and sure enough, Han was drunkenly trying to reach out through their bond to her.

_Amazing,_ Vader admitted. Even as drugged up as he was, Solo was still trying to reach his soul mate.

"Give him enough so his lips don't move," Vader commanded.

"Sir, that will kill him!" the officer said worriedly.

"It'll be your head if he does."

* * *

><p><em>Nothing matters, he's dead. All those years wasted and we only just begun to get to know each other. Why, why does everyone I love die? Why is everything so ugly? Why am I ugly?<em> Leia had been placed into her quarters and a couple of guards were placed inside and outside of her room.

She didn't pay them any attention as she sat on her bed letting the hollow tears slide down her cheeks and splash onto her hands. The burning in her stomach flamed out of control and she found herself running into the refresher retching up any contents that were inside of her. Settling back onto the wall of the vanity, Leia gulped down some air and closed her eyes, trying to block out the images that fought to resurface.

Han, his beautiful, handsome face, his cocky lopsided smile, unruly hair, his large calloused hands and the way they felt when he brushed them across her cheeks, arms, down her waist making her tremble with anticipation.

His full lips, the way he pressed them upon her smaller ones, the taste of him inside her mouth, the way he would make her moan when he touched her in certain places and when they broke apart how she craved more of him.

"AH!" She shrieked exasperated and opened her eyes. It wasn't fair! He wasn't supposed to be taken away from her like this! Their bond proved that! Why else was it formed?

Leia stood up and splashed some water on her face. She looked into the small mirror and took a few steps back in surprise when got a good view of reflection. She brought her hand up to her face not believing what she was seeing. What was going on? Why had it done this? Eye color just doesn't change color! Instead of seeing her usual deep dark brown, in its place was a light honey amber color. Once again, Leia closed her eyes hoping this was all a nightmare. She opened them back up and stared at herself. This time her eyes appeared to have a glow to them.

"What is going on!" She screamed. The two guards who were stationed inside ran to the refresher when they heard her scream. Leia turned on them. "Get out! Get out now!" She "shoved" them against the wall and they each hit hard enough to leave a crack where their heads impacted and fell unconscious.

Leia looked back at the mirror and at her image. She could feel the power course through her and she no longer wanted to fight it. The darkness she fought for so long ripped and shredded creating an open wound for the evil to fill.

"_They killed him Leia. He is dead and is never coming back for you. No one is coming for you. Only with the power of the Dark Side can you seek your vengeance and destroy those who have wronged you and yours."_

"No, no it wasn't them," The last bit of light remaining in Leia tried to argue with the darkness. "Luke, Carlist…they wouldn't…"

"_Do you think they care Leia? Why haven't they come for you? Why didn't they rescue you or Han before his death? They hate you Leia! They killed your bond mate! They killed your home world! Feel it Leia! You know it's true!"_

Yes, why hadn't they sent someone to search for them? She was on the High Council; an important member of the Alliance wasn't she? Han had been nothing but loyal to them so why hadn't they come when Chewbacca had made the escape?

"_That's it my Princess. Let go. Let the darkness fill you."_ And she did. Leia could fill it course through her entire body from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. She gasped and shivered at the sensation. She ground her fingers into the sink until her knuckles turned white.

One last fleeting thought of Han passed through her mind and she gave out a loud sob. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough Han! I will find some sort of justice for what they have done to you. I promise." With that Leia pushed herself from the sink and walked toward the main room.

With a flick of both of her wrists the doors opened and three very surprised troopers jumped and turned with raised blasters at her. Leia walked up and looked them over. She was untrained in her use of power, but had a feeling of what to do. Remembering what Vader had done to Han, she held up a hand and made a fist. The crunch of small bones being crushed and the gurgling sound as the trooper's oxygen was cut off and choked to death. He was dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

The other two guards took off in a run down the corridor but Leia had the image of them freezing in place and they did. She casually walked up to them and looked at each in their T-Shaped visors.

"Scared?" She asked. Unable to move, the troopers said nothing. "You and your kind have caused me much grief in the past. Do you know what happened to me on the Death Star?"

Again, unable to move, the troopers didn't answer.

"You can talk! Answer me!" Leia demanded.

"No ma'am. We do not know," the trooper on the left answered.

Leia took a couple of steps over to the trooper and stood so there was only a breath between them. "I was tortured. I saw my home planet blown to pieces. I was sentenced to death. Not more than an hour away a man, a man who I deeply love rescued me. That man has been murdered by the ones who I thought I could trust. I can no longer trust anyone. That includes you two. You know what I am going to do to those who I can no longer trust?"

"Please ma'am!" The trooper begged.

"I am going to kill them," Leia turned to the trooper on the right and he met the same fate as the one who was at her door. His body fell lifelessly to the floor. She turned to the one in front of her.

"Please," he begged again.

"I said please also and it did me no good. What is your name?"

"TK-005." His unsteady voice sounded young to Leia's ears, much too young to be a storm trooper. But then again the Alliance took in anyone who wanted to join.

"You're name, what is it? You do have one don't you?" She asked impatiently.

"Dobbs, ma'am."

"Well Dobbs, this is your lucky day. You are going to be mine from here on out. You do what I say, how I say when I say. You see your friend right there?" She made the point by kicking the dead soldier's arm. "You'll end up like him in no time if you take the wrong step. Got it? Dobbs," she stepped up so her body was pressed against his armor. "You got it? I'm not as forgiving as I look."

"Yes ma'am."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi all here is the latest update! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy! Your thoughts/opinions are always welcomed. _

* * *

><p>"<em>You called me scoundrel don't you remember? You said you liked nice men…"<em>

"_And I said you weren't a nice man," she replied. "But you are. And we…No! I won't let you do this to me!" She yelled. _

"_We kissed Leia. We shared our first kiss and that's when we realized we loved each other," he continued. _

"_No! I don't love you!" She screamed. "You died, I killed you! I don't love you anymore! I can't love you anymore!" _

"_You didn't kill me, I'm right here and I still love you and I know you still love me. Can't you feel it?"_

"_NO!" She roared and raised her __saffron colored blade to his chest and struck._

Luke awoke with a start and sat up quickly in bed, causing his surroundings to spin around him. A vision of Leia being confronted not by him…but by Han? Was it Han that was going to turn her back to the light side? Or was it by both of them? The vision was so brief he couldn't tell and he tried to recall it back but nothing came. Digging his palms into his tired eyes, Luke gave out a sigh.

He had to find and rescue Han first. Han was the key to all of this. Leia did still love him; the Force wouldn't have shown him that vision otherwise right?

Now that he was awake, Luke decided to get ready for the rest of the day and join Chewie in the cockpit. They would be arriving at Coruscant in a couple of days. He hoped that they would intercept Vader's flag ship before then, but the chances of that were slim since Vader had a full day's head start on them.

Chewie growled a welcome as Luke entered the cockpit. "We have to find Han first Chewie." At the Wookie's questioning look, Luke continued. "I think," Luke took a short breath in, "I believe the Force is trying to tell me that he'll play the pivotal part in returning Leia to the light." Chewie mumbled off a few more growls. Luke wasn't as adapt as Han was in Shyriiwook but he got most of it.

"She still loves him," Luke said. The image of her raising her saber to his chest would prove his words wrong, but Luke could feel it. "She has always loved him and he'll always love her. Though even love can waver and when told enough lies they can start to look like the truth."

* * *

><p>Dobbs had never seen a lightsaber fight before, training or in real life and it was quite a sight to be seen even watching someone untrained as his new mistress battling against the Sith Lord. He watched as the princess pressed her attack with wild uncontrolled rage and Darth Vader easily parried her slashes. His dark mechanic voice would fill the large training room with commands; teachings of how to let the dark side of this mystical Force guide her movements.<p>

With a thud and a curse Leia landed on her back, her lightsaber thrown from her hand and landing at Dobbs feet. The storm trooper hesitated whether to pick the weapon up but looked from the Princess who was glaring daggers at the Sith and he picked it up. It was lighter than he expected it to be and was surprised that this was the chosen weapon for the legendary warriors.

"You are uncontrolled. While your anger and the darkness runs strong and gives you the strength, you are unfocused and leaves you vulnerable," Vader scolded while having his saber pointed at her heaving chest.

"Does it really matter? If I already am as dark as you say and kill the other guy, who cares?" Leia challenged while trying to regain her breath.

"Foolish girl," Vader kicked her in the side and an audible whoosh of air left her. Dobbs winced from under his helmet but dared not to intervene. "Get up!"

Wincing, Leia rolled onto her side that was not throbbing and snarled, "Damn you."

"Get up! Take your lightsaber and do as I say. I fought you in that cave those years ago and could have cut you down many a time."

Continuing to keep a scathing gaze on her target, Leia growled, "Why didn't you?" The lightsaber flew from Dobbs hands and into her grasp and she immediately ignited it.

"Because I felt the potential in you already Princess and if you had the focus and ability that I am going to train into you, you would have been unstoppable. Much like your friend…"

"Luke," she whispered, once again her concentration broken. Dobbs was about to shout to her as Vader made a swipe for her midsection but Leia quickly parried.

"Pay attention! Those names do not have any meaning to you anymore. They have abandoned you, left you for dead. Much like that Solo…"

"Don't you dare mention his name to me!" Leia bellowed and struck with all her might at the Sith Lord. With every stroke it became more fluid, stronger and Vader soon became on the defensive side of her onslaught.

Beads of sweat dripped down her face, her breath coming in shallow as she hit faster and harder. Her focus on killing her prey drove her forward. It was becoming clearer now. Rage wasn't the only thing that would rid her of her enemies. Vader was right, she needed focus and her focus was extermination.

Suddenly a fleeting thought of Han and Luke entered her mind causing her to pause. This isn't what they fought so hard for. This isn't why they risked their lives to rescue a princess in need and continue to fight for a cause she believed in. She felt ashamed.

Once again the air left her body as she was Force pushed into the opposite side of the training room. Black spots danced in front of her as she tried to blink them away. She felt strong hands taking a hold of her arm and helping her up and look to see her storm trooper helping her. This time she didn't refuse.

"You are dead to them. They will not hesitate to kill you Princess. You should not hesitate to kill them," Vader gave her one last look before exiting the room.

Once she was able to stand without seeing the spots, Leia shrugged off Dobbs support. "Leave me Dobbs." Without as a single question, the trooper left but stayed outside the training room. Leia sighed a frustrated breath and picked up her saber and was about to clip it onto her belt when an alarm within the training room sounded off. Blaster remotes popped out of the wall and aimed themselves at her fully charged and ready to wipe out their target.

"Oh holy hells…" Leia cursed as training just begun.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you all for taking the time to read this story and for your reviews! They are always appreciated!_

_As always I own nothing_

* * *

><p>"<em>We need you," <em>she had told him.

"_We need!"_ He exclaimed. _"What about you need?" _He pointed an accusing finger at her. She balked at him, not quite appalled but more from shock that someone would actually ask if _she_ needed something. He was always able to get to her core. That's why she needed him and he needed her.

Not quite dead, not quite alive, but not quite asleep and not quite awake and trapped within his consciousness, Han tried to push himself out of his drugged induced haze. _"Leia, please hear me!"_ Somehow reaching deep within the darkness of unconsciousness, Han found a small flickering light and reached for it. There he called for her hoping she wasn't completely lost to him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Leia, please hear me…"<em> Leia froze in place almost losing her grip on her pulsating weapon. The live blaster fire from the training simulation brought her back as one skimmed across her arm, singeing through her flesh and she cried out in anger and pain.

Tried, frustrated and confused Leia had enough of this training. Calling upon the dark power of the Force, sparks flew as the rifles tore from their positions in the wall and shattered into pieces onto the floor.

Heaving with excretion and sweat dripping Leia wiped at her hot and tired face, but goose bumps ran up and down her arms as _his _voice entered her mind. Why was she hearing him? Why was he calling to her? He was dead wasn't he?

"I hear you Han," she whispered, "Where are you?"

Leia's attention soon was drawn to her storm trooper as he skidded to a stop in the entry way of the room, stunned at the scene.

"I had enough," Leia explained simply. "Go and tell Lord Vader that I am finished and if he wishes to train me it better be in person."

"Yes Princess," Dobbs slightly bowed.

Leia turned back to the mess in the room as the trooper rushed off, her thoughts back on him. _Stop it! You saw him die! The rebels must pay for double crossing you. But why is he still calling to me?_

"Han," the pain intensified in her stomach. Oh god she missed him. She would always miss him. She was his as much as he was hers and now half of her was missing. "Han!" She sunk to her knees pounded her fists on the floor. She had no more tears to shed but the ache of those who deserted her, those who had said that loved her all came to a boiling point. How could she have been so naive? So deceived? She would make sure they would all suffer as much as she was. It was a promise she planned on fulfilling.

* * *

><p>Dobbs tried to slow his racing heart by taking in a couple of deep breaths and thinking of anything but having to talk to the Sith Lord, but it wasn't working. As he approached the bridge where he had last heard Darth Vader was seen, the young storm trooper closed his eyes and prayed that he would make it through this.<p>

_Well if the Princess hasn't killed me yet, maybe I just might live to the next day. _With that thought in mind, Dobbs squared his shoulders and walked onto the bridge. Spotting Darth Vader immediately he strode over to him trying to extrude confidence that he didn't feel knowing that these Force users could tell what you were feeling.

"Lord Vader, the Princess is finished with her training," Dobbs said.

Vader turned around and his full menacing presence was finally realized to Dobbs. "Is she now?" His remark almost sounded sarcastic in tone, but he knew very well that the Princess was finished feeling her temper flare through the Force.

"Yes Sir," Dobbs confirmed.

"You are the Princess's personal trooper?" Vader questioned.

"TK-005," Dobbs swallowed. What did he want with him? "The Princess wanted me to tell you that any training is to be done in person." Dobbs held his breath waiting for the Sith to strike him down. A minute passed as nothing happened and he slowly let out the air he was holding. He could see Vader's fists clench the railing hard enough to actually leave finger indentations.

"You are being reassigned. You are to report to the 501st immediately." With that Vader stormed to the turbo lift, leaving a stunned Dobbs in his wake. What was going on? Was this a battle of the wills between the two? Dobbs wasn't going to ask questions; at least he survived this round.

* * *

><p>He found her on the floor hunched in a tight ball and slowly rocking back and forth. She was muttering something to herself but it was too soft even for his bionic ears to hear. Darth Vader stepped into the training room remnants of the rifles crunching under his booted feet. He surveyed the area and it officially could be called a disaster scene. None of the guns were spared and sparks and small fires still flamed through the room.<p>

As he approached closer Vader concluded that either the Princess was ignoring his presence or really had no idea that he was there. He finally could make out what she was saying. He became instantly on edge.

"I hear you Han, I hear you Han, I hear…" she repeated to herself.

How was this possible? Vader had his best medical officer monitoring Solo and personally seen that the smuggler had been so drug induced that not even the largest of beasts could come out from that sedation. Vader admitted only to himself that he was amazed at the strength and persistence of their bond. He would have to work harder and quicker before they reached the Core Planet.

"Get up," Vader commanded. Leia slowly brought her head up and unraveled herself. Muscles screaming in protest, she did not let the Sith see her in pain though he could clearly see the stiffness in her movement. She turned to face him her now amber eyes a dull brow/yellow. Her face pale and tired, yet she still held her chin up to him in her ever present defiance.

"Most impressive Little Princess," Vader looked down into her eyes.

"I'm glad I can give you a show," she retorted. She noticed that Dobbs had not returned with yet. She turned an accusing stare at her opponent. "What have you done with Dobbs?" Leia demanded.

"He is no longer your concern," Vader answered.

"You killed him didn't you?" She accused and for a moment Vader actually wondered if Leia was talking about the rebel smuggler. "You took him away from me! Just like those rebels took Han away…"

"You still hear him don't you?" Vader interrupted her ranting and started walking, forcing Leia to walk backwards until she hit the wall. "You hear him calling to you, pleading to you for help?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"You can almost feel him, touch him, smell him," he continued.

"Yes," she gulped again.

"They're all lies Little Princess," he rasped right into her ear and she physically shivered. "Manipulations. Emotions like these are for the weak."

"What, how? Why?" She didn't understand.

"You are fighting with your inner self and one will only become the winner. Make the decision Leia, do you want the weak-minded, foolishly led abused rebel or the dark new found Force user that you are training to become? Only the weak-minded will continue to believe that he is alive and it will torment you forever. I will show you how to rid of that. Fully commit yourself to the Dark side."

"_Leia…please,"_ He called for her again.

"Stop it," Leia softly moaned.

"You're storm trooper is not dead Princess. But mess with me again and everything will be taken from you. You will be left as nothing but a shell; I will make sure of this. Work with me, make the right decision," Vader paused until her tormented eyes looked at him, "and I will make it worth your while."

"_Leia…" _His voice now a faint whisper.

"Show me everything."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi All,_

_Here is the next installment of I Am Strong. Sorry for taking so long on this update but been very busy. Hope you haven't given up on this story! More to come shorty! _

_Enjoy and please R & R!_

_As always I own nothing. _

* * *

><p>"This is the <em>Corellian Whiskey<em> requesting clearance for landing," Luke called into _Falcon's _speaker. Chewie and Luke approached Coruscant's atmosphere and was instantly bombarded by security screaming for their reason for entry. Silently saying a thankful prayer that both Han and Cheiwe had gone to so many Imperial infected places, the need for codes was prominent.

"_Corellian Whiskey_ what is your purpose?" A thick Coruscanti accent filled the cabin.

Luke turned to the tall Wookiee and took a deep breath. They had to think of something that was believable and that the Empire used all the time. "Collect a bounty on a captured rebel," Luke hoped his voice didn't sound shaky.

There was a pause on the other end and both Wookiee and man held their breath.

"Submit clearance codes," the officer demanded.

Chewie's fuzzy fingers flew across the council and transmitted the code that he and Han had and hoped it worked.

A minute went by and Luke started to have doubts that this was going to work. _It has to work. We have to get down there and find Han. _"You have been granted clearance to land at docking bay 15. Do not deviate from the designated course or you will be apprehended and your ship confiscated. A boarding party will meet you when you dock."

Luke blew out a breath of relief as the first hurdle toward their destination had been accomplished.

"Let's hope this works." The Wookiee let out a bark of apprehension of their plan. As they entered the Imperial planet, Luke took in the site. Used to seeing just vastness of dirt, rock and nothingness, Coruscant was exactly the opposite. Towering well lit skyscrapers when even craning one's neck couldn't even see the top unless in a ship. Skylanes crowded the city's airways. As they landed Luke and Chewie could make out the very distinct stormtrooper armor and at each doorway stood like a cold, nameless statute.

"Okay Chewie, you ready for this?" With an affirmative purr, Luke hid his lightsaber in a small pack but made sure it was in easy access. Chewie had his bowcaster fully charged and armed.

Luke was hesitant to stretch out with the Force the fear of Vader and the Emperor himself finding him too quickly and their plan would be up in smoke. They would have to go on a hunch, but both had an inkling where Han was being held

Having the most recognizable and wanted face in the galaxy, Luke and Chewie knew they weren't going to get far if they didn't dawn disguises. Luckily for Luke, Han had various clothes left over from past missions and Luke had done a search in the spare bathroom which Leia had used when traveling with the smuggler. She had left some makeup and Luke used this to alter his facial appearance. He was not a makeup artist like Leia, but figured if he could outline his eyes and perhaps put on some facial markings, it would help enhance the disguise.

Hearing the Wookiee walk up behind him to see if he was ready, Luke turned to Chewie to get his opinion. "Well?" Stripes lined from Luke's hairline to his jaw and eyeliner made his blue eyes even brighter.

Chewie blinked a few times and then chortled. "Laugh all you want Chewie," Luke finished up and headed out of the refresher. "But you're next." Less than ten minutes later Chewie also had black stripes that zigzagged all over his wooly body. There wasn't much to change the Wookiee's appearance, but this would at least throw off the enemy for a little while.

Lowering the _Falcon's _boarding ramp, they were greeted with an Imperial officer backed with two stormtroopers.

"Where is the captured rebel?" The officer demanded.

"He's right in here." Luke gestured toward the inside of the _Falcon _and started to make his way back up. His heart was beating rapidly; sweat starting to form on his forehead. "He almost got away from us a couple of times and finally had to stun and sedate him to stop the fight."

"Slimy, disgusting rebels," the officer snarled. "We'll get all the information we can out of this one. The princess has been itching to exact her revenge on those traitors."

At the mention of Leia, the hairs on Luke's neck and arms stood straight up. He looked over at Chewie who only briefly looked back at the young man. This foolish Imperial just let more information out than intended but it now confirmed to both Luke and Chewie that she was indeed planet side and in the hands of Vader and perhaps the Emperor.

"The princess? She's here?" Luke tried to sound nonchalant.

The officer narrowed his eyes. Seeing their superior on edge, the two stormtroopers instantly raised their guns at Luke and Chewie. "Why do you want to know that?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders as he finally stopped in the belly of the _Falcon._ "You're the one who mentioned it. So you captured her?"

Eyeing Luke from head to toe and then turning his attention to Chewie, the Imperial cautiously said, "So to speak. Where is your rebel prisoner?"

With lighting fast reflexes Luke whipped out his lightsaber and the hum of the blade was pointed right under the officer's chin. Chewie and the stormtroopers locked gun for gun and it was only a matter of who could pull their trigger the fastest.

"Let me ask you a question," Luke's voice changed from the cool, indifferent bounty hunter to the deadly calm Jedi. "Where is the prisoner Han Solo being kept?"

"You're that Skywalker! Jedi scum! Shoot him!" the officer squealed. The troopers raised their guns but Chewie shot off a blaster bolt at their feet, causing them to back away.

"I wouldn't advise that," Luke warned as he pressed his blade closer to the officer's skin. "I'll ask you one more time, where is Han Solo being kept?"

The officer looked wildly from Luke to the troopers and then to the Wookiee who was poised and ready to blast them to pieces.

"I don't know," the officer gulped.

"Don't lie to me," Luke pressed the blade to the officer's skin and he howled in anger and pain.

"I swear I don't know! But the Princess is being kept in the Imperial Palace!" Keeping his lightsaber pointed at the man's throat, Luke tentatively reached out with the Force and entered the man's mind to see if he was indeed telling the truth. Luke was taking a huge risk of being discovered, but he had to find out where his friend was. Time was of the essence.

The officer's mind was a blank. He was telling the truth. Luke quickly retracted and deactivated his lightsaber. "Let's tie them up and stun them. Hopefully it'll last long enough that we'll be back before they wake up. If not, then they can just wait here."

"You'll never get away with this!" The officer shouted. "You'll be captured and tortured before you get off this planet."

Before the officer could continue his rant, Chewie put a stun bolt through him and his body slumped lifelessly to the floor.

Turning to the trooper nearest to him, Chewie put another stun bolt knocking the trooper out cold, but the other held out his hands halting the Wookiee. "Wait!" he shouted.

"Hold on Chewie," Luke put a gentle restraining hand on the bowcaster. "What is it?" Luke demanded from the trooper.

"I can help you," the trooper's neutral and mechanical voice said.

"Why would you want to help us?" Luke asked warily and Chewie groaned a threat at him.

"You want the princess. I want freedom. If Vader and the Emperor get their hands on her, then no one will be free. Deal?"

Looking up at Chewie who didn't seem to like the plan but didn't see too much of a choice, Luke looked back at the trooper.

"What's your name?" Luke asked.

"It's Dobbs." The trooper slightly nodded to Luke and Chewie.

"Well Dobbs don't make us regret this decision. I've been told that Wookiees like to pull arms out of sockets." Chewie stood a little taller if that was possible and cracked his knuckles. Dobbs took a hard swallow under his helmet.

"You won't I promise."

* * *

><p><em>You want to call for her. You want to feel her. <em>

"Leia." Knife like talons clawing at him, shards of glass shattering and piercing though his skin, explosions going off in his head, with all these sensations Han did all he could not to scream.

_She brings you nothing but pain. She has severed this link and you mean nothing to her._

"No! Leia hear me," Han fought with his tormentor as he tried to reach deeply into his soul and pour everything he had out to her. He struggled toward consciousness, toward the light and away from the lies. Han clung onto the faint hope that Leia still loved him and that she had not given into the darkness

Reaching for the small bit of light was like swimming upstream in a never ending rushing current of freezing water, but Han continued to struggle toward wakefulness. If he could make it he knew he would somehow find her, hear her, feel her and heal her.

Suddenly Leia's lovely face appeared before him. "Leia," he reached out desperately for her. Her beautiful, mosaic face transformed into a demonic and disfigured almost unrecognizable person and Han could only tell that it was Leia because of her deep soulful eyes.

"I despise you Han Solo! You abandoned me, left me to the wolves!" She scorned accusingly. "All will perish because of you!" She screamed and as quickly as she appeared, the vision disappeared.

Emptiness settled in Han. _Don't give in,_ a voice whispered to him, tried to encourage but the darkness fought back viciously. _Don't let it win Han. _

He dared not close his eyes for the fear of never opening them again was strong. Confusion on whether what was real and what wasn't almost was enough to drive Han insane. What was a lie and what was the truth? Was that really Leia or just manipulations? Whether it was a lie or if she truly did hate him, Han couldn't let death come to all. _All will perish…_No, he wouldn't allow it, couldn't allow it.

Taking a deep breath Han swam forward trying to push down the dread that this nightmare was just beginning.

* * *

><p>"Sir, he is awaking," the captain alerted Vader.<p>

Darth Vader didn't acknowledge the officer, instead kept his focus on the smuggler and his strong mind. Indeed, the Sith was surprised at the resilience and persistence that Solo had. He had finally stopped calling out for the princess yet was unsure if the manipulations. He fought where most men would give in. Vader knew that Solo would not give up his search for the princess so now was the time to alter his plan. Their link was indeed strong thus was the time for Vader to reunite Solo with her. This man was the key to bringing the princess to her full potential and unleashing the power she was holding back. Yes, Vader realized that this scruffy smuggler turned rebel held the princess in the palm of his hand and he didn't even recognize it.

Han let out a low moan as he began to wake and Vader reached out with his black magic and wrapped it around Han's fragile mind.

"Leia," Han whispered.

Vader coiled around Han's thoughts and squeezed until Han began to claw at his face. Vader had to make sure that Han still understood who was in control. If the princess were to find out that her soul mate was indeed alive all this time, then the Sith's plan could or more likely would fall to pieces before it even got off the ground.

_Leia stood before him as the serpent wrapped its large body around her. She reached a delicate hand out to Han, eyes wide and terrified. Tighter and tighter the serpent squeezed until her body burst into a thousand particles of dust. There was nothing left of his princess. _

Han didn't even have his eyes open yet as he howled in anguish. "No," his head rocked back and forth in denial, "No!"

"Open your eyes Solo," Vader commanded. Han squeezed them even tighter knowing if he opened them then the real nightmare would begin. "Open them!" Han's eyes finally fluttered opened and watered at the brightness of the room. Having no sympathy for the rebel as tears ran down his face, Vader continued, "She is a servant of the dark now."

"You're wrong," Han's voice was hoarse and his stomach churned as the sedation drugs started to wear off within his body. "She is stronger than that. She would never betray the rebellion."

"No Solo, you are wrong. You cannot save her. But…"

"There's a but in this?" Han knew he was in no position to argue or be sarcastic with the Sith Lord, however, if he was going to die he was going to die with his boots on.

"I know about the link between you and the princess as does the Emperor," Vader slowly walked to the other side of Han where his IV was still connected to his arm. Han blinked several times trying to clear his head, but the drugs had made him very fuzzy. Why was the Sith having this conversation now? _You know why Solo, you're much more agreeable in a defenseless position. _

"You have two options," Han watched with glassy eyes, though his nerves still ran wild causing him to break in an anxious sweat.

"And what would that be?" Han swallowed hard.

"The princess will fall into the Emperor's hands and all will be lost. You, your pathetic rebellion; even the princess herself will perish under his clutches."

"Well that doesn't sound like an ideal option," Han really needed to throw up, but swallowed the bile back down. He didn't want to give the Sith the satisfaction of knowing how sick and weak he really was.

"No, no one would benefit from that." Han's IV line suddenly tightened and tugged on his skin. "If she were to find out you were alive and with your link, she would be unstoppable. If you had the option to be by her side would you?"

What was this? Han now knew he had to be hallucinating. The Sith Lord never asked questions or negotiated with anyone.

"What is it that you want Vader?" Han bluntly asked. He was going to lose all his contents very shortly if this didn't end soon.

"With your link, the princess will be the most powerful being in this galaxy. She is only using half the power she has right now. If you are united with her and your link finally fused she will be able to bring down this tyranny once and for all."

It finally made sense to Han. With Leia fully committing herself, they would be able to overthrow the Emperor and the Empire and rule the galaxy with nothing to stop them.

It was then he realized that she hadn't fully surrendered herself to the dark side as much as Vader and the Emperor wanted to believe. She wasn't whole without Han. Leia would always hold herself back with their link broken. Han had always been able to give her strength in the bleakest of times and she was his anchor. Vader reluctantly admitted this and needed Han's help.

Han finally understood why Leia was so adamant that they didn't use their link. As much as he wanted to be with Leia he wouldn't submit. He wouldn't let them, couldn't let Leia and her life's work all be for nothing.

"No," Han said softly at first.

"Think about your answer first Solo. Think about the repercussions if you don't," Vader threatened.

"What more can you do to me Vader? Torture me? Go ahead! If she does feel me through this link which I can open any time to her, then what will you do? If she's as powerful as you say she is, what do you think she'll do to you?"

Han's chest rose and fell rapidly as if he had just run a marathon. Heart ready to beat right out of his chest, Han waited for Vader to answer him.

The rhythmic rasps of his ventilator were the only sounds in the room aside from Han's gulping breaths. "What'll be Vader? You going to kill me? Go ahead. Do us all a favor," Han snarled.

With the arm that Vader had raised, he slowly and maliciously started to rip the IV down Han's arm causing a long trail of blood to drip. The sound of tearing flesh now filled the room. Han lost his battle with his stomach along with anything that he had inside of him. A mixture of blood and bile spilled all over the floor.

"Oh god!" Han choked and retched again.

Vader dropped Han's torn and gushing arm cruelly on the cot. He bent over so that his masked face was only a nose away from Han's pale and quivering one. "Your gods won't save you now Solo."


	13. Chapter 13

_ Hi All,_

_here is the next installment to I Am Strong. Hope you are enjoying it so far! _

_Many thanks to the awesome Laloga with her many tallents and ideas for helping me get create this chapter and many more to to come! _

_ Please R & R! _

* * *

><p><em>Cause she's a crueller mistress<br>And the bargain must be made  
>But oh, my love, don't forget me<em>

-Florence & The Machine

* * *

><p>Feeling like a rare and endangered animal thrown into a gilded and well-guarded cage, Leia roamed through each of the rooms her new prison had to offer. She ran her hand over the walls as she slowly made her way into the main dining room, imprinting each crack, each nook and cranny of the room. The walls pulsed under her delicate hand. They shook in terror and cried for release from the agony they were in. Leia closed her eyes and soaked in their misery.<p>

_I know you are in pain, come to me and I will embrace it,_ she called to those who would listen. But it wasn't the walls who answered. No it was…

"Han?" Leia whispered. How could that be? She once again asked herself. He was dead; she had to keep telling herself that. Why else would he let her be in so much pain, so much darkness? Wouldn't he have saved her by now? Han had a very distinct essence about him and Leia reached out a little further into the thick fog. She could hear his whimpers of pain, but he was there.

"Are you alive? Can you hear me Han? Can you feel me?" As if a steel wall had been bolted up, Leia physically balked and took several steps away from the wall she was standing next to. She stood there for a few moments with nothing but the sound of her soft puffs of breaths filling her ears. Her eyes shifted from the ground, to the left, to the right and then straight forward. Was this a trick? Was the darkside trying to fool her? Or was it the lightside? She was so confused.

Panic welled up inside of her and demanded escape. Leia had to get some air. The room she had been placed in was large and high enough in the palace to have a balcony to overlook the vast, luminous city.

"Move!" Leia commanded two red armored Imperial guards who stood at the balcony doors.

"Madam, we are instructed to not let you outside," one of the guards explained to Leia in same colorless tone that all servants of the Empire had.

Her eyes flashed with fury and with a swipe of her hand, both guards flew backwards shattering the crystal doors into hundreds of brilliant shards of glass and over the balcony. Their identical screams filled the night air as they plunged to their inevitable deaths.

Leia ran outside and clutched the railing as hard as she could. Her hands were turning white with the fierce grip she had and felt if she let go, the little control she had left would fall with the two men she had just murdered.

Closing her eyes, she started to gasp for a breath of air. Her hair twirled in a vortex around her face and above her head, almost emulating the madness that was disturbing her mind.

Her grip tightened and blood began to leak from under her palms, but Leia ignored it. _Han…Han…Han…_She repeated over in her mind.

_Are you my darkside Han? Were you brought into my life to die and then torment me, to tease me? _Feeling her legs would no longer support her; Leia collapsed to the ground, covered her face with her blood soaked hands and struggled for self-control.

"So you are the one my apprentice has been keeping from me," a malicious voice crackled behind Leia. She lifted her now blood streaked face and turned her blazing amber eyes to the maleficent force that was slowly approaching her. Leia was sure she looked more like a wild banshee at the moment than the princess she was raised to be. She didn't rise from her position but instantly built up the walls that had so impressed Lord Vader before.

He stood before her, draped in a black robe that covered his whole vile body and only showed his pale face and snake-like yellow eyes. She met his cynical look with her own unwavering, defiant one.

"We finally meet Princess Leia," his voice was cold and calculating. He glared down at Leia, as if assessing her worthiness. "I have felt your link with that…mercenary. It was indeed strong."

"Is strong," Leia growled.

"He is dead is he not? You have felt him die? Felt the cold grip of death squeeze your heart as you watched him perish and you did nothing to stop it?"

Leia lifted her lip in a snarl, but fought for control. _I will not be his toy to play with. I am strong._ Sensing this, the vile man gave her what was an attempted crooked smile. "You are indeed strong. I feel the rage with in you Princess. I feel the need of revenge to those who have wronged you."

Leia raised her mental shields so that if the Emperor truly wanted to look inside of her, he would have to kill her. "Impressive," he slithered. "I understand now why Lord Vader took an interest in you. You are very powerful, powerful enough that you could be the next ruler."

Leia's eyes grew wide. Such admission from the almighty Emperor was enough to make even the princess double think everything. "Why would you admit such a thing to me?" She asked.

"Lord Vader isn't all who he seems."

"He's a Sith and Imperial, you're never what you seem," Leia sneered.

"Hey is going to use you and betray me," The Emperor narrowed his sickly eyes at the woman before him. She could feel the icy darkness that he gave off trying to wrap itself around her, but she continued to glare at him and block all attempts of him entering her mind.

_Remarkable…_he thought. _But I will break you Princess. _

"And you are going to use me to betray him. What is the difference?"

"The difference is that I already have the galaxy at the palm of my hand and I control everything within it."

_No not everything. You don't control me._ Leia then realized why Vader and the Emperor wanted her. It was because they couldn't control her that they wanted her. She was an unrestrained power ready to be released upon those who dared to shake the kingdom the Emperor had built. Those like the Rebel Alliance. If Leia could be leashed, restrained to a point, then nothing could stop the darkness from continuing its reign.

But… "You fear me," she said softly.

The Emperor bared his grotesque teeth at her. "I fear no one young one."

"Yes you do. You fear the power that I can unleash. You fear if I am not twisted and manipulated by you or Vader, that I will destroy everything. That is why you said I can be the next ruler. You taunt me with lies and temptation. Well guess what Your Highness you have a right to be afraid." Leia gave the Emperor a venomous smile through her blood caked face.

The Emperor raised his caped arm and streaks of lightening flew from his fingers onto Leia. Shocked into unconsciousness, the Emperor glared down at her collapsed body. The ground trembled and walls shook with the fear he did feel. He was wrong in assuming that the Skywalker boy was the one he wanted, but this girl may be the destruction of all if not contained. Strong with the darkside she was, but treaded precariously on the lightside she still did.

Bending down, the Emperor touched Leia's face and entered her tormented mind. Her walls were still strongly built up, but being unconscious helped the Dark Sith break through them easier.

A low growl at the back of his throat formed in disgust when he saw that Leia still craved for the smuggler, pined for his touch again, to be held by him and hear him whisper the words, "I love you."

Going even deeper in her mind he touched the link that she had formed with him and had tried blocked when he had died. Wait…

_Leia…_he called.

The Emperor retracted from the princess's mind and a slow smirk began to form on his cracked lips. The smuggler would be her down fall. He would find him and use him.

"No princess, it is you who will need to fear me."


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi all,_

_here is the next installment! Hope you enjoy! Please R & R! _

* * *

><p>He did not pass out and would not let his body succumb to the blackness that begged at the corner of his eyes. He had to fight it, had to find the will to keep going. Groaning, Han struggled to sit up and braced his upper body on his arms. He hissed out in anger and distress as his left arm shot up with streaks of pain as it reminded him of the torment Vader had just put him through.<p>

Gently lifting it, though, the throbbing ache almost sent Han over the edge and made him loose the contents of his stomach again and he set it in his lap. Han saw that his arm had been wrapped in a white gauzy material however some blood had seeped through staining the white material red.

His tongue and throat begged for water and slowly turning his head to the left and right, surprisingly someone had thought to leave him a glass filled with the precious liquid. Ignoring the aches as his body protested the movement; he picked up the glass and brought it to his parched lips. The thought of the water being drugged occurred to him.

_What more can they do to me? _The liquid was cool going down his sore throat and he tried to drink it slow so that his stomach would not heave it back up. Feeling a bit better now that his body was a little more hydrated, Han sat recalling what Vader had told him.

"_She is a servant of the darkside now." _

Leia…

"_If you are united with her and your link finally fused she will be able to bring down this tyranny once and for all."_

He would bring down this tyranny for good but not with Leia as a part of the darkside. How then? How would he defeat Vader, the Emperor and Leia? Han knew if and when he was to confront her, he would never be able to kill her. Was really joining Leia the only way to save her, save him and save the galaxy?

No. Yes. Maybe. Han gave out a frustrated growl and threw the glass against the wall and watched it break into small shards onto the ground. His mind felt like breaking just like the glass cup.

_Why, why have you forsaken me with is? I am but a lowly smuggler!_ Han wanted to scream, but he thought he knew why. Despite the rough and tough front he always portrayed, beneath the surface craved a man who longed for touch, kindness and most of all true love. He had found his true love in a spunky princess and Siths be dammed before he let anyone take her away from him.

Han slowly lowered himself back down upon the hard bed and looked up at the stale ceiling. He knew Vader would not kill him if it were true that he really was the link to unleashing Leia's full power. But if there was a way to unleash the darkside there was also a way to unleash the lightside in Leia. How?

_That's the million dollar question isn't it?_ The first time in Han's life, he wished he had the ability to understand the all mighty Force.

Shivers made Han shutter as strange sensations started to course within his body. They weren't bad, in fact Han felt rather aroused by them. It started at the top of his head, long gentle fingers caressing through his matted and unruly hair. Han closed his eyes as these fingers started to relax his body and made their way down to his ears.

_It's a trick! Wake up you fool!_ His brain screamed at him, but his body having being tortured one too many times, gave into the luxurious touches and groaned when the massage went from his head to his sore shoulders and arms.

"_Do you like this Han? Do you want more?" _Han's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice.

"Leia?" He called out loud.

"_I can give you all the pleasure you want. I can make the pain go away. Submit to me my love. That's all you have to do."_ Han's eyes darted around the room and sure that he was going to see his princess standing next to him.

_I'm going crazy; there was something in that water after all!_

Han crooned in pleasure as the phantom took the bottom of his ear and sucked on it. _You aren't real, none of this is real,_ Han said to himself.

"_It can be real my love, I can give you all the pleasure you want. You can be at my side and I won't let anything happen to you."_

"Leia, oh god Leia, is it really you?" Han moaned and he once again closed his eyes as "her" lips traveled over his neck leaving a feathery trail of kisses. He withered under her touches as Leia's hands were all over his body: touching teasing, caressing. He could feel them make their way under his torn and battered shirt and lovingly knead his bruised and abused abdomen.

"_We can have it all Han Solo. Just submit to me."_

Han lost himself in the pleasure and only little pleading whimpers for more dribbled out of his mouth. A sudden wave of desire from within, starting from his toes and exploding all the way to the roots of his hair almost made him wail as the sensation grew and the need for release became urgent.

"Leia, please," he begged. Han lost count of the days, weeks or maybe months he had been a prisoner. The physiological and physical torment would have broken a lesser man, but Han Solo was not a lesser man. Yet, even the strong will found a breaking point.

He tried to quiet his quaking body and panting breaths as her celestial voice stroked his ear. _"Come to me Han Solo."_

Somehow, a tiny bit of his brain tried to regain control. _It's not real. This isn't Leia. This is a lie. This will only bring pain…_

But it felt so good right now and his body needed to feel good. It plead with him to give in, to submit.

He felt a hand go to his waist, to the zipper of his pants and Han sucked in a breath.

"Please…Leia," Han begged again.

"_Will you submit to me my love? Open yourself up and let me in. Let me feel the whole you." _She slowly let the zipper ease down and pressed hot kisses on his waist line.

His brain screamed no, but the words left his mouth anyway. "Yes," he breathed breathlessly. Han opened his mind and link and poured his whole being into their sacred bond.

* * *

><p>Emperor Palpatine never smiled, but since the arrival of Princess Leia he found himself cracking a painful grin twice. Now finding her bond mate's location and having him committed to eternal damnation, the Emperor once again found himself turning his twisted lips upward.<p>

He instantly felt the smuggler turned rebel open his mind up and the surge of emotions and power flow from him. He had sent the phantom toward Solo, manipulating the darkside so that it would portray it as the princess. The Emperor knew that the mercenary would die before turning himself over to the Empire. Solo may be strong, but he wasn't that strong, especially up against a Sith Lord as himself.

Vader had softened the rebel up, done all the hard work for the Emperor. It wouldn't take much to exploit his weakness. Just like the princess, Solo's strength was also his downfall and all it needed was a nudge with the dark forces.

Palpatine's thoughts turned toward his apprentice. So Vader was trying to hide Solo from him and use him and the princess in his own plot to overthrow him. Did he really thing he could hide such a thing from his master?

"Very well Lord Vader," Palpatine chortled to himself. "I know what you've been hiding from me. I know what you have in store for me. But can you foresee what I have in store for you?" The Emperor's demonic laugh filled the empty throne room.

* * *

><p>Leia fell on her bed, winded and panting for a breath. Beads of sweat dripped down the side of her face and she made no move to swipe it away. Goosebumps popped up all over her arms and tremors quaked throughout her body.<p>

It was so strong as if he was right here, in bed and just had made soul bursting love for the first time. She valiantly tried to push the sensation away, knowing that Han was dead and the darkside was once again trying to tempt her, but as he kept calling out for her the desire made her hunger for his voice, touch and kisses even more.

Her breath hitched into her throat as she could feel Han call for her to release him and their harmonized shrieks flooded the Imperial walls. His release and relief was so explosive that it made the Force shudder with anguish and pleasure.

He was alive? How could that be? She saw with her own eyes as the rebel ships destroyed Han's shuttle and his presence became a void. Was this another manipulation? Another lie?

"_Leia_," his voice kissed her.

"Han," she called to him. He was not a lie, nor was their bond. It pulsed within her and clawed at her own mind to open the flood gate so they could be reunited. Closing her amber eyes, Leia embraced the onslaught of emotions and sensations as she opened herself to Han.

It was more than two lovers coming together; it was completion, wholeness and absorption. It was the will of the Force for them to be fused as one and no one could get in their way.

She could feel the strength as their bond finished fusing. She glorified in its power as it raged through her veins.

"_I am yours, Leia_," Han's voice echoed.

Slowly, Leia's eyes opened to reveal brightly ignited amber eyes. "I know my love."


	15. Chapter 15

If he had been on one of those enormously tall skyscrapers looking down from their ledges, Luke would have called his sudden dizziness vertigo, but he wasn't on top of a skyscraper nor was he looking down. The force was so powerful that he lost his balance and luckily the large Wookiee was right behind him and caught Luke by his arms.

With his own sensitive hearing, Dobbs picked up on the lack of footsteps following him and stopped. Turning around, he saw the young Jedi being held up by his companion. "Are you injured? What's wrong with you?" Through his HUD, Dobbs couldn't detect any heat signatures from blasters being shot or wounds sustained. There were no marks of penetration _so what is this kid's issue?_

Chewie held onto Luke and growled worriedly until Luke assured him that he was able to stand on his own feet again. Running his hands across his face and through his hair, smearing the makeup and staining his blond hair, Luke let out a breath. He could still feel the remnants of whatever that was. His body tingled and…_Leia…_ "Oh no," Luke mumbled miserably.

"What is it?" Dobbs demanded. He approached them closer, but the Wookiee grumbled a warning to the trooper. The boy looked at the trooper, his eyes slightly glassed over.

"We're too late," Luke moaned.

"Too late for what?" _Dammit! What is this kid mumbling about! Maybe staying with the Empire wasn't all that bad compared with this loony,_ Dobbs started to have his doubts.

"The Emperor knows. He knows Han is alive and he and Leia have bonded." Luke tightly closed his eyes as the dark energy filled him. Leia was so strong, how was he ever going to fight her? No, not fight her, but bring her back from the dark?

"Bonded?" Dobbs was confused. He had seen the princess and her powers. She was strong and maybe bravely stupid going up against the Dark Lord himself. But what did this bond have anything to do with her power?

"Han is the key to turning her back to the light. We have to find him Dobbs. We can't let the Emperor or Leia take him."

Luke started walking forward, but Dobbs put a retraining hand on Luke's shoulder, that is until Chewie viciously roared at him. Dobbs instantly dropped his hand to his side. "Boy, what would happen if Solo were to join the princess? What difference would it make since they are already bonded?"

Luke heaved out another sigh. "The Emperor will use Han as a puppet to control Leia. Imagine a power far greater than any Death Star; far greater than Vader and the Emperor themselves. The galaxy will forever be doomed. That, Dobbs is why we must find Han before the Emperor or Leia does."

Dobbs tried to suppress the shudder that coursed through his body as the images of his fellow brothers being suffocated came to mind. "We don't have much time then do we?"

* * *

><p>His desire to be by her side overrode any pain that threatened to bring him back to unconsciousness. Han could hear her still whispering in his ear, caressing his tortured body, teasing, taunting, calling him to come to her and he would not deny her the wish. Slowly and agonizingly Han slid on leg at a time over the cold, hard slab he had called a bed for however long the Imperials had kept him prisoner and braced his weight onto his forearms. Hot, searing pain sparked up and down through his arms, especially the one that Vader had sliced opened. Trying not to lose the valuable contents of his stomach, Han took a couple deep breaths and concentrated on the newly formed and luxurious bond between him and Leia.<p>

"_Come to me my love," _her silky voice beckoned.

"I'm coming Leia," Han winced as his cracked lips split, drawing blood. His bare feet touched the cold floor bringing shivers all through his war torn body and waited until he could steady himself without the need to balance against the table. The need to be with her fueled his blood; it was like she was inside of him at all times. He closed his eyes momentarily and somehow he knew she could feel him course through her. Han could not hear the gasp, but actually feel the trembles in her body ache for him.

"_I need you now! Come to me!" _She demanded.

"Anything Leia," Han breathed. He took a tentative step forward, praying that his feet wouldn't fail him. If they did, he would crawl on hot burning coals to get to her if need be.

"That won't be necessary," a deep mechanical voice made Han freeze. Han squeezed his eyes shut and then reopened them as if this would rid of his nightmare. Seeing as the Sith Lord was very real and not going anywhere, Han valiantly tried to straighten himself out as his legs shook under him. Glassy hazel eyes stared into the depthless mask of the demon before him.

"You tried to keep me away from her. Even in death Vader, even in death," Han pointed an accusing finger at the Sith. He felt his heart beat rapidly, but the fear that would normally associate itself with it was not there. His voice stronger than he thought, Han continued, "I will be with her."

"You fool," a growl emanated from Vader's breather. "You have no idea what she has done do you? What the Emperor will do to you?" Han narrowed his bruised eyes. The ache to be with Leia was growing to the brink of where his body felt like it was about to break; like a spice addict in desperate need of his next fix and unable to obtain it. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Isn't this what you wanted Vader?" Han snarled, trying to put as much animosity into his voice as he could. "You wanted Leia to turn and she did. What are you…afraid?"

The Sith took two steps forward and his full imposing presence loomed over Han. The smuggler fought to swallow the lump in his throat. "Yes and you should be too."

* * *

><p><em>Hi All,<em>

_it's been a while since I posted anything for this story but here is a short chapter to get things rolling! More to come soon. Hope you enjoy and as always, please let me know what you think! =)_


End file.
